側に Soba ni a tu lado
by Katzemon chan
Summary: Destino: Fire Ball… El momento de la despedida está cerca ¿podrán reconocer sus sentimientos o todo será un simple adiós? Es un Mina&yaten y algo de Emy
1. Máscara 仮面 kamen

**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic jijiji por fin me atreví a publicarlo. Espero que sea del agrado de todos los seguidores de Sailor Moon, en especial de los que piensan que Mina y Yaten son la super pareja jejejeje **

**Bueno, ojala que les guste un poco, es un tanto Shojo pero espero sea entretenido.**

**Como siempre y por más que quisiera, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a la talentosa **Naoko Takeuchi sama**. **

**Las indicaciones casi siempre se repiten, ya hasta se la deben saber de memoria: **

**_Cursivas: _**** Pensamientos**

**_- entre guiones –: diálogos_**

**_- o – o – o – o- : cambio temporal o de lugar _**

Los flash back vienen indicados

Saludos y sin más los dejo con Soba ni (o a tu lado).

**側**_に __(A tu lado)_

**CAPÍTULO 1. ****仮面 ****(kamen) Máscara**

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que habían derrotado a Sailor Galaxi, después de que Serena se había enfrentado con todas sus fuerzas y todos los que parecían en un lugar lejano habían vuelto a la vida, luego de un sin fin de lágrimas derramadas y de un memorable reencuentro, nuestras heroínas se disponían a retirarse a sus casas.

-qué bueno que ya terminó- musitó Emy visiblemente fatigada.

Rei se acercó a la gobernante de Fire Ball -¿y ahora que harán princesa?-

-descansaremos un poco y regresaremos a nuestro planeta, debemos volver para restaurarlo- contestó con la pulcritud y serenidad que la caracterizaban.

Emy miró unos instantes a Taiki y preguntó tímidamente -¿y cuándo se irán?-

El castaño la miro inexpresivo -todavía debemos arreglar todo con nuestro manager, pero creo que en una semana ataremos todos los cabos sueltos-

Una semana, era lo único que resonaba una y otra vez en la mente de una chica rubia. Ahora esas heridas que cubrían su cuerpo no eran nada en comparación a como se sentía en su interior, su corazón pareció detenerse y sin querer miró a la sailor que en esos momentos abandonaba su transformación para convertirse en Yaten kuo, la persona por quien había arriesgado su vida en la batalla y que fue precisamente en el momento que su vida corría peligro cuando comprendió lo que realmente significaba para ella.

Una punzada poderosa se originó en su corazón y sus piernas perdieron su fuerza, cayendo lentamente al suelo.

-Minako-chan- gritaron sus amigas. Rei corrió a auxiliarla.

-no se preocupen, jejeje la hermosa Mina no será derrotada por algo así- dijo con una sonrisa fingida, mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca y reía forzadamente.

Todos los presentes rieron también, menos uno, menos ese joven de cabellos grises, que percibía perfectamente la falsa sonrisa de la joven.

Lita los miró a todos fugazmente –creo que debemos descansar, todos estamos agotados-

-que bueno que Darien ya se llevó a Serena a descansar, ella es la que debe estar más agotada- dijo Mina tomando una actitud seria.

-no sé cómo agradecerles chicas, a ustedes por arriesgar su vida por mis guardianes y a su princesa por eliminar la maldad de Galaxy-

La sailor del amor se colocó junto a sus amigas -no es nada su majestad, nosotras las sailors siempre nos ayudaremos entre nosotras, es nuestro deber preservar y vigilar la felicidad en la tierra y en la galaxia entera-

-Valla Mina, parece que esta batalla te ha hecho más cuerda- dijo Rei mientras acariciaba fugazmente en la cabeza de su amiga.

-dicen que la guerra cambia a las personas ¿ne?- contestó una triste Minako.

-supongo que tienes razón-

-bueno, después de vencer a Galaxy, debemos descansar- gritó Mina con el puño en alto.

_-Debo disimular, debo fingir, lo único que quiero es irme de aquí…por eso, ellas no deben verme triste, para ellas siempre tendré una sonrisa, siempre…-_

Rei alzó la ceja un tanto intrigada con la actitud de su amiga -valla, tienes más energías que de costumbre-

-claro Rei, así debe ser, sino como podré enfrentar al mal- reafirmó su amiga.

-jajaja, estás loca, nos vemos mañana, yo tomó el mismo rumbo que Minako, así que me voy con ella-

-Cómo que loca Rei, cómo te atreves a decirle eso a la diosa del amor-refunfuñó al escucharla -adiós a todos, nos vemos mañana- gritó mientras perseguía a Rei –oye, espera- de pronto tropieza y todos ven la escena divertidos. Por un instante los pies de Yaten dieron un paso, quiso salir a encontrarse con la rubia, pero sabía que no era apropiado.

-creo que no hay de qué preocuparse, es una chica muy fuerte- argumentó Seiya mientras veía a la escena y miraba de reojo a su hermano de cabellos grises.

–eeto…que daño… duele, duele mucho- susurraba Mina mientras se soba el trasero.

-Mina, qué torpe eres- mofó Rei desde la lejanía.

En un santiamén se puso de pie –lo siento…lo siento- dijo mientras hacía un sin fin de reverencias a sus amigos -Rei no seas mala, espérame- gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo.

-que chica tan simpática- comentó la princesa de Fire Ball.

-Así es Mina –todos voltean para ver a Lita –ella siempre es torpe y distraída, siempre es alegre…aunque con mucha determinación-

La princesa sonrió -ella me recuerda mucho a su princesa, siempre se muestra fuerte ante las tempestades, suelen ser eso, un poco torpes, pero cuando se trata de luchar, son atrevidas y sobre todo muy fuertes-

Lita asintió -si, de hecho cuando conocimos a Mina, pensamos que ella era nuestra princesa-

-Aunque al poco tiempo de tratarla, descubrimos que en efecto era igual a Serena- dijo Emy mientras todos reían.

Pero él no sonreía, sólo veía como Mina se alejaba y sus dos hermanos se dieron cuenta perfectamente que algo relacionado con esa chica estaba torturando a su hermano.

o – o – o – o – o – o

Caminaba con Rei agarrada del brazo de su amiga con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Rei ya sospechaba algo referente a los sentimientos de Mina, pues cuando se reunían en la cafetería y charlaban de sus amigos los Three Lights, ella siempre hablaba del peliplateado, con tal devoción, que parecía que el día de la joven se alegraba con sólo mencionarlo -qué lástima, los Three Lights se irán-

-si- musitó Mina tristemente.

Pudo notar el deje de tristeza en su amiga -estás triste ¿ne?-

-Eeto…pues claro- dijo recuperando la energía- ¿cómo no? si nunca logré tener una cita con Taiki o con Seiya-

-¿y a Yaten nunca le preguntaste?- se atrevió a cuestionar.

-a Yaten…-musitó una apenas audible Minako –a él también, desde luego, muchas veces jajajaja, que creías que a la gran diosa del amor se le iba a escapar uno vivo- decían sin parar de reír.

-los vas a extrañar mucho ¿ne?- dijo Rei con un semblante serio.

La rubia dejo de reír lentamente y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-sabes, yo también y creo que todas lo haremos después de todo compartimos muchas cosas-

La protectora de Venus se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, cuando la morena se detuvo -bueno yo me quedo aquí-

-wao llegamos muy rápido al templo, bueno, me saludas a tu abuelo y a…tu novio Nicolas- gritó mientras salía corriendo.

Estaba totalmente sonrojada, Nicolas aún no se le había declarado y esa Mina siempre decía lo mismo –ahhhh, Mina…mañana me las pagaras- gruñó, mientras la rubia no paraba de reír y le hacía una señal de adiós a su amiga.

Mientras se despedía de Mars, Mina vio en las alturas del templo la figura de un joven –valla, ese baka de Nicolas-kun por fin lo va a hacer, espero que todo salga bien-

o – o – o – o – o - o

Suspiró mientras subía lentamente las escaleras del templo –_Nicolas es un baka, se me declaró hace mucho tiempo ¿acaso tendré que ser yo esta vez la que se le declare? Ahhhhh… ya veremos después_- pensó resignada mientras seguía su camino con la vista en los escalones, sin darse cuenta que arriba la esperaba un joven de jeans y cabello castaño sujetado con una cuerda.

Rei alzo la vista lentamente y lo miró sorprendida, el joven la miró ascender con una sonrisa en los labios –¿así que para Mina soy tu novio?-

Un sonrojo se había apoderado de ella y simplemente bajo la vista –si, ya ves como es ella- dijo pasando al lado del joven dejándolo intrigado.

Corrió y alcanzó a la sacerdotisa -vine a visitarte, sé que no son horas para hacerlo pero de todas formas vine, necesitaba verte-

-sí, ya es tarde- dijo cortante sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Es que sabes?...te extrañaba…-pero la joven no contestaba- además ya sabes, he tenido mucho trabajo-

Lo miró a los ojos con semblante grave -sabes qué…si tienes tanto trabajo porque vienes a verme, tal vez un día de estos algún joven se presente a pedirme que salga con él y sabes qué…le diré que si, además tienes mucha razón, ya casi no vienes, deberías olvidarte de mi- Nicolas paró de tajo.

-eso nunca- argumentó enérgico.

-¿no qué?- lo miró enojada y apunto de llorar.

El castaño se postró serio ante ella -nunca me olvidaré de ti…eso jamás…creo que tal vez debería tomar en cuenta lo que dijo Mina y pedirte de una vez por todas que seas mi novia-

-no me importa, así que haz lo que quieras- gritó enojada mientras seguía su rumbo.

Rei estaba a punto de entrar al templo, cuando sintió un par de manos firmes que sujetaban fuertemente sus hombros y la hacía girar. Nicolas la miró unos instantes y después la abrazó, aun cuando ella intentaba liberarse de su abrazo.

-déjame en paz Nicolas, suéltame- gritaba mientras manoseaba.

-No, ya no lo haré más Rei, sé que estás enojada conmigo porque no te digo nada, pero la verdad es que…tenía miedo…-susurró al tiempo que Rei detenía su forcejeo y lo miraba apenas conteniendo las lágrimas.

-sí Rei, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, de que pensaras que seguía siendo el tonto y torpe Nicolas que se te declaraba cada vez que podía, pero sabes, sigo siendo el mismo tonto y torpe Nicolas que te ama y eso nunca ha de cambiar, si después de esto ya no quieres volver a verme yo…-

-baka- interrumpió la joven –no debías tener miedo, porque en el momento en que me lo hubieras preguntado yo…te habría dicho que no…-

Nicolas la miró con un semblante triste y sombrío.

-que no hubiera aguantado más a que me lo preguntaras baka- dijo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Él joven la estrechó fuertemente –señorita Rei Hino, ¿aceptaría ser mi novia?-

-claro que si baka- mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del joven y lo acercaba al de ella hasta rozar sus labios.

Mina acababa de llegar a su casa pero sintió una calidez en su pecho –creo que…por fin Nicolas se ha atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Rei, puedo sentirlo…un nuevo amor ha nacido…estoy segura que son ellos dos- dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos y las llevaba a su pecho –que bien- susurró y después entró.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La tenía abrazada y ambos miraban las estrellas sentados en las escaleras del templo –Rei debes agradecerle a Minako-chan-

-¿A Mina? ¿por qué?- preguntó interesada a su ahora novio.

-porque ella me encontró el otro día indeciso en la entrada del templo y…-

Inicia flash back

Nicolas estaba en las puertas del templo, sudaba frío y las manos le temblaban, en un brazo llevaba un ramo de rosas y portaba un traje blanco. Estuvo a punto de tocar varias veces pero no se atrevía, entonces sintió la mirada de alguien, volteo y ahí estaba la sailor del amor.

-Eres tú…Nicolas- comentó extrañada la rubia.

Después ambos fueron a tomar un helado.

-así que estabas ahí para declarártele a Rei ¿ne?-

-Minako-san, no digas eso tan fuerte, Rei podría pasar por aquí y escucharte- dijo visiblemente preocupado.

-Nicolas, ese es tu problema, tienes demasiado miedo a lo que pueda decir Rei, debes ser fuerte y postrarte ante ella, hincarte, tomar su mano y declararle tu amor- dijo todo con ademanes que hicieron sonrojar al castaño.

Una gota de sudor se asomo por a frente del joven –eeto…¿eso es lo que debo hacer?...no crees que es demasiado cursi-

-claro que no- gritó efusiva- es justo lo que a una chica le gusta…bueno no tiene que ser todo al pie de la letra, pero de cualquier forma debes decírselo, Rei no lo reconoce, pero yo sé que ella está triste porque tú no le dices nada-

-¿ella te ha dicho algo?- preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-no, ella no me dice nada, pero yo la conozco- la chica mira su reloj de mano -mira la hora que es debo irme, pero algo si te digo Nicolas-kun –se puso de pie- debes decirle lo que sientes antes de que alguien se te adelante y aparte a Rei de tu lado-

-pero tu crees que ella…-

-Nicolas-kun, una chica no puede estar sola para siempre y menos si es tan linda como Rei, así que díselo ya y dale un gran beso…- le guiñó el ojo.

Su cara se enrojeció completamente –gra…gracias Minako-san-

-De nada- contestó la chica antes de partir.

Fin de flash back

-Y me convenció de declárate mis sentimientos-

-Esa Mina, tan entrometida como siempre…pero si no fuera por ella, no estaría tan feliz- dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del joven- debo agradecérselo-


	2. Confesión 白状 Hakujō

Hola de nuevo, por acá el segundo capítulo de soba ni jejeje disculpen la espera, pero he andado ocupada con algunos tramites en la escuela.

Aquí va un poco de Emy/Taiki jeje ahhh como amo a los Kuo . Espero que lo disfruten n.n

**側**_に __(A tu lado)_

**CAPÍTULO 2.****白状** (**Hakujō **/ **confesión)**

La noche reinaba en Japón, los grillos entonaban su canto nocturno mientras en el departamento de los Three Lights los hermanos se disponían a dormir.

-Yaten- musitó un joven de cabellos azabaches –estás confundido ¿ne?-

Yaten se encontraba acostado boca arriba y sin mucha gana contestó –no tengo nada-

Seiya buscó su mirada para ejercer presión -vamos te conozco, somos hermanos, puedes decírmelo-

-te digo que estoy bien-

Taiki se limitaba a escuchar, pero Seiya era insistente -Vamos Yaten, tenme confianza, además tal vez puedas desahogarte-

Un suspiro de resignación salió del ojiverde –de acuerdo…es que yo ahora podría dormir tranquilo, podría irme sin más…estaría a la perfección, si ella…si ella no lo hubiera hecho yo…incluso podría…-

-olvidarla ¿no es cierto?-

-si, pero cuando vi su cuerpo interponerse entre el mío y el poderoso rayo de galaxia y al verla susurrar mi nombre mientras desaparecía… después de eso yo…- apretó los puños afectado y no pudo continuar.

-¿desde cuándo?- preguntó Taiki –¿desde cuándo supiste que ella te interesaba?-

Él ojiverde seguía mirando el techo de la habitación -es que, es una estupidez, yo no sentía nada por ella, de hecho no sé si siento algo especial por ella, pero debo aceptar que cuando me pregunto acerca de eso, creo que comenzó a agradarme desde que me topé con ella en ese concurso de talento…-

-por eso te portabas especialmente grosero con ella ¿ne?...y cuando descubriste su identidad peor-

-si, me enfurecí…me dio tanta rabia que ellas no nos dijeran nada de sus identidades, pero también al verla así, transformada en una sailor, comprendí que ella y yo nunca podríamos tener nada que ver, por la simple y sencilla razón de que no pertenecemos al mismo mundo, yo me iría y ella…-

-sí, se quedará aquí, tan lejos- completó tristemente Taiki.

Seiya se puso de pie y dibujó una triste sonrisa -Chicos, yo no se los dije, pero hace unos días me le declare a Serena-

-¿qué? – gritó Yaten mientras alzaba el rostro para ver a su hermano.

-¿de verdad?- comentó Taiki igual de sorprendido.

-sí y aunque ella me rechazó, debo confesarles que en ese momento no pensé en ello, no pensé en nada y creo que debo disculparme con la princesa, porque tampoco pensé en ella, sólo en bom bom y saben, lo único que pasó por mi cabeza fue quedarme aquí en la tierra, para siempre… a su lado, porque ella lo valía, ese sentimiento que se apoderaba de mi cada vez que estaba a su lado lo valía…además si hubiera renunciado a ella…tal vez habría perdido la oportunidad de encontrar al amor de mi vida ¿no creen?- finalizó con una sonrisa.

Yaten escuchó las palabras de su hermano mientras se recostaba boca abajo –_tal vez Seiya tiene razón, pero yo no sé qué es lo que siento por ella, no sé que hacer, ni qué decir_…-

-_sólo espero que ustedes también los sientan…y que no renuncien_- pensó tristemente Seiya -buenas noches- musitó a sus hermanos, sin embargo ellos no respondieron.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mina llegó un poco más temprano a la escuela, no había dormido bien, solo dormitaba y despertaba, dormitaba y despertaba, así que decidió ya no intentar conciliar el sueño, caminaba perezosa con su portafolios en mano, cuando de pronto algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, vio a su amiga Emy correr hacía el gimnasio, eso extrañó mucho a la rubia ya que esa actitud no era común en Emy, así que decidió seguirla. Entró con cuidado, sin hacer ruido y pudo percibir entre las penumbras la figura de su amiga sollozando tristemente.

-Emy- musitó la rubia.

La joven se sobresaltó y secándose rápidamente las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter contestó sorprendida –Mi…Mina-chan…¿cómo es que estás aquí?...por lo general no eres tan puntual-

-bueno yo…no pude dormir bien y decidí llegar temprano- comentó preocupada.

-ah, que bien, los chicos no tardarán en llegar, vamos a nuestro salón- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacía la entrada.

La conocía muy bien, tenía muchos años de estar a su lado y sabía perfectamente que algo le pasaba y estaba relacionado con un chico de cabellos castaños, obviamente no habían pasado desapercibidos por la rubia los constantes sonrojos y suspiros por parte de la intelectual Emy -estás triste ¿ne?...-

Desvió la mirada nerviosa por ser descubierta -bueno yo…-

-porque se irá Taiki-kun…-

La peliazul no pudo contenerse más y se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga –si Mina -dijo apagadamente- yo he llegado a apreciar mucho al superior Taiki y me duele que se valla-

-debes decírselo-susurró la rubia sin dejar de consolarla –debes confesarle lo que sientes-

-Lo he pensado, pero no cambiará nada…además él va a partir-

-por eso mismo debes decírselo, él se irá y antes de que él lo haga, debes liberar a tu corazón de este sentimiento, sino lo haces este anhelo se quedará siempre en tu interior-

-Mina- susurró la Sailor protectora de Mercurio –es que yo…-

-Emy, eres una chica linda, inteligente y sobre todo muy valiente, así que demuéstralo. Piénsalo bien, no pierdes nada diciéndolo y te aseguro que él se sentirá alagado que una mujer como tú guarde esos hermosos sentimientos por él… así que basta…seca tus lágrimas- dijo tomando fuertemente los hombros de su amiga –tú puedes hacerlo Emy chan-

Mercury esbozó una sonrisa –gracias Mina-

-soy la sailor del amor, así que me corresponden estás cosas-musitó con semblante triunfal- pero ahora vamos al salón o se les hará raro que no lleguemos, en especial de tu parte, porque yo siempre llego tarde-

-vamos- dijo recuperando su jovialidad siguiendo a la rubia, quien la había tomado de la mano y la arrastraba al salón –_Mina, estoy segura que tú también estás triste, no se me olvida como arriesgaste tu vida por él…y creo que lo quieres demasiado…pero tú tampoco te atreves a decir nada…¿por qué Mina-chan?_- dijo para sí.

- o – o – o – o – o -

Cuando Mina y Emy entraron al salón, sus amigos se encontraban ahí.

-Chicos- gritó una colérica Mina mientras agitaba la mano –Ohayoooooo-

-buenos días Minako-chan, Emy-san- contestó un educado Seiya.

-hola chicas- dijeron los demás.

Lita alzó la ceja intrigada -¿y ustedes de dónde vienen? Es muy sospechoso verlas juntas-

Venus guiñó graciosamente –Es secreto ¿ne? Emy-san-

-ha…hai- contestó un poco nerviosa.

El profesor arribó al salón y los chicos se sentaron en sus asientos.

-_parece que no soy la única que estaba triste _–Mira a la joven de cabellos azulados sentada en primera fila y a Taiki dos lugares a la derecha de ella –_espero que Emy le diga lo que siente, eso la hará sentir mejor, ojala yo pudiera hacer lo mismo con él…diablos…no soy la mejor para dar consejos…sé que yo también debería hacerlo…no pierdo nada, de cualquier forma él se irá y no sé si volveré a verlo, pero…soy una cobarde… _-quería voltear a verlo, pero no podía, sabía que de mirarlo a los ojos no aguantaría mucho sin llorar y no quería que la vieran así. Todo el tiempo sentía la mirada de Yaten a sus espaldas, aunque sabía que no era dedicada a ella –_quiero_ _salir de aquí, no aguanto más_- pensaba tristemente cuando su lapicero cayó del pupitre, suspiró un instante y pesadamente condujo su mano hacía el suelo.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

-_después de escuchar lo que dijo Seiya quedé más confundido, por una parte creo que debería hablar con Minako, pero no sé qué debo hacer, lo que siento puede ser sólo simpatía, maldita sea, esto no debería estar pasando… es una estupidez, yo perdiendo mi tiempo pensando en esta chica_- pensaba el mayor de los Kuo, cuando de pronto vio caer el lapicero de la rubia.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Minako se estiró más sin voltear y en vez de sentir el lapicero tocó una calida mano que lo había recogido por ella, su pulso se aceleró, volteó de reojo y miró a Yaten en la misma posición que ella.

-_dios, estoy tocando la mano de Yaten, qué calido es_…-

-_parece que está triste_- pensó el peliplateado.

Ambos chicos se fueron enderezando pero sin soltar sus manos, hasta que Yaten bajó la mirada y apartó su mano –toma- susurró a la sailor del amor.

-eeto…arigato Yaten-kun- se apresuró a contestar, pero sin apartar la vista de él…-Ettoo…Yaten-kun- murmuró la joven, el susodicho la miró interesado –yo…-

Pero una llamada de atención la privó del comentario -Aino, Kuo, pongan atención- gritó el maestro desde el frente.

-lo siento Sensei- esbozó una ruborizada Mina.

Yaten observó la reacción de la rubia –lo siento, Sensei-

A un lado del peliplateado Seiya lo miró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa –_parece que los pequeños están creciendo_- dijo para sí.

-_baka…baka Minako_ –se reprochó mentalmente_- estuviste a punto de decir algo estúpido…algo muy…muy estúpido_-

El joven de cabellos grises se limitó a ver la estada de la joven, cubierta por la gruesa capa de cabellos dorados.

Pasaron los minutos y la campanilla para anunciar el recreo se hizo sonar –pueden salir jóvenes- la bulla en el salón no se hizo esperar, mientras todos se ponían de pie y buscaban sus almuerzos.

Minako se paró perezosamente, tomó sus libros y los metió lentamente en su portafolios, después sacó su obento y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Yaten la observó en todo momento y cuando vio que tomó de nuevo su almuerzo para marcharse, se puso de pie –Minako-san- la chica se viró a él -¿qué sucede Yaten-kun?-

-¿qué me querías decir hace un rato? Cuando el profesor nos llamó la atención- preguntó seriamente.

-e…eeto…yo…yo sólo quería agradecerte por lo del lapicero- dijo mientras reía efusivamente.

-No te creo- habló gravemente el joven, mientras la rubia borraba inmediatamente su sonrisa.

-_a qué se refiere…es la primera persona que no es engañada por mi…me siento desprotegida…-_

-Minako-chan- gritó enérgicamente Serena mientras tomaba a su amiga del brazo y la conducía a la salida -¿qué pasa Mina? De pronto te quedaste seria-

-bueno yo…no pasa nada- dijo volviendo a reír -nos vemos Yaten-kun, hablaremos en otra ocasión-

-_la salvaron…está vez la salvaron, pero ahora estoy realmente interesado en hablar con ella_-

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Desde que salieron del salón, Emy miraba hacia qué dirección se dirigía Taiki, en sus manos traía un paquete que le entregaría, pero esperaba el momento indicado, de pronto lo vio salir de la biblioteca y no había nadie quien la viera, así que tomando fuertemente su paquete se dirigió a él firmemente –_Mina tiene razón, debo decírselo sino me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida_-

-Superior, Taiki-kun- gritó mientras corría.

-_Es Emy, diablos, mi corazón late de prisa con sólo verla acercarse…-_pensaba al ver como el viento jugaba con los cabellos de la peliazul-_ tal vez Seiya tiene razón y debo arriesgarme…pero Kakio…nuestra princesa_-

-Superior, ya que se van a ir yo quería hacerle este obsequio –le extiende su paquete.

-eeto…arigatou…Emy-san…¿puedo abrirlo?-

-hai- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-ah, es Fausto- comentó emocionado sosteniendo el libro.

-Si, hace un tiempo le pregunté qué libro quería leer y me dijo que Fausto, así que decidí regalárselo antes de que se valla-

Una sonrisa no muy frecuente en él se dibujó en sus labios -muchas gracias Emy-

-_Él ha dicho mi nombre y me sonrío…creo que esto ha valido la pena…ahora es el momento_- pensó la sailor del agua –ah, debo confesarle una cosa antes de que se valla… -la chica dudó unos instantes, pero prosiguió- sé que sonará extraño…pero…usted…me…me gusta…me gusta mucho superior- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

El joven se quedó perplejo al escuchar semejante declaración tan directa de la joven y no supo cómo reaccionar –Emy…yo…-

-no tiene que decir nada superior, sólo quería confesárselo… esto significa mucho para mi y en realidad no esperaba nada…gomene…gomene Taiki-kun… y sayonara…- finalizó sin dejar de sonreír, le dio la espalda al joven y se alejó tan fugazmente como había llegado.

-Emy- habló mientras veía el paquete en sus manos –tú…también…me gustas-dijo en susurró apenas audible.

Una vez dándole la espalda desapareció la hermosa sonrisa que le adornaba –_Mina tenía razón…ahora me siento mejor…pero aun así…te voy a extrañar mucho…Taiki-kun_-

つ つ ぐ ... Continuará.....

Bueno antes que nada, gracias por leer el fic, la verdad es que estaba insegura ya que era el primero, pero sus comentarios me animaron mucho.

Especiales Gracias a KagomeHb, M00n-StAr18 y Katabrecteri. Les aseguro que me tomaré tiempo para leer sus historias n.n


	3. Confusión 混同 Kondō

**Holaaaa de nuevo y perdón por la tardanza, jejeje la verdad es que he tenido problemillas con mi chafa conexión buuuuuu pero, espero que ya no seceda.**

**Sin más les dejo el nuevo capi jijij espero lo disfruten acompañado de unas buenas rolas para la ambientación jajajaja**

**側**_に __(A tu lado)_

**CAPÍTULO 3. ****混同 **(**Kondō** / **confusión)**

Hablarían sólo eso, durante toda la noche Yaten meditó y estaba bien, no se abalanzaría a ella y diría algo tan estupido como "te amo"…sólo hablarían, después de todo no sentía nada por la rubia, sólo haría unas cuentas preguntas, eso era todo.

Miró a la joven rubia delante de él todo el tiempo, esperaba que apropósito tirará algo como de costumbre para tener un pretexto para hablar, pero nada, espero que ella le aventara un papelito cuando el maestro se distrajera dibujándole caricaturas de los profesores o contándole un chiste, pero ella se mantenía indiferente, parece que algo había cambiado, pero no sabía exactamente la razón.

Sabía que de cualquier forma debía hablar con ella, así que tomó un pedazo de hoja, escribió, lo hizo bolita y se lo dio a la chica –Minako-san, toma- susurró. Ella lo miró de reojo, tomó el papel y lo desenvolvió.

"Minako-san, necesito hablar contigo, nos vemos en la azotea a la salida".

A Mina se le heló la sangre –_por Dios, Ya…Yaten quiere que hablemos…pero ¿de qué?...qué podría hablar yo con él…tal vez…esta es la oportunidad para hacer lo que recomendé a Emy…este es el momento…pero él no debe sospechar nada de mi conducta…no debe saber nada porque tal vez…si lo descubre no llegue a la cita…debo responder como yo siempre _- dijo para sí misma, así que mientras decoraba el trozo de papel, escribió como siempre lo hacía cuando se comunicaba con él y sin dejar de mirar al frente pasó el papel al peliplateado.

_-"_Oki, nos vemos ahí_"… "_quebueno que te decidiste a invitarme a salir antes de que te fueras…aunque sea sólo en la azotea"- escribió entre dibujos de lunas, estrellas y corazones, terminando con una carita feliz.

Yaten dibujó una sonrisa sincera, esa era Mina, la misma que le mandaba los recaditos, la chica alegre que no dudaba en recordar lo de las citas cada vez que le enviaba un papel, de nuevo tomó su pluma y le reenvió el trozo.

_-"_así que piensas que es una cita_"…"_sólo no llames a la prensa ¡ehhhh!"-

Mina leyó el mensaje y no pudo evitar sonreír, cuidando que el profesor estaba de espalda, así que contestó de nuevo y se lo dio.

_-"_no te preocupes no los llamaré…sólo por esta ocasión…considérate muy afortunado por reunirte con la hermosa Mina… jajaja es broma…nos vemos_"-_

Su rostro volvió a dibujar una sonrisa, le encantaba ese "_jajaja_" escrito en el papel, eso era señal de que ella estaba bien, con tanto tiempo realizando este ejercicio podía percibir que cuando escribía ese "_jajaja_" ella se encontraba bien, cuando utilizaba el "_jejeje_" estaba preocupada, pero sólo debía preocuparse cuando no utilizaba ninguno. –_cómo he llegado a conocerla tan bien, me pregunto qué pensara ahora, supongo que estará feliz, ya que cree que es algo así como una cita…valla, parece que nunca cambiará… más bien…eso espero…que nunca cambie…- _

_-ahhh, cómo extrañaré esto…mandarle bolitas de papel con algún dibujo de los profesores o comentándole algo gracioso para hacerlo reír…será difícil acostumbrarme a su ausencia…lo voy a extrañar…- _pensó tristemente mientras suspiraba.

El profesor acababa de indicar que podían salir del salón, Emy salió por delante, no quería cruzar siquiera la mirada con Taiki, pues estaba muy apenada, después salió Lita y serena y Seiya con Yaten, Mina estaba acomodando sus libros y tardó un poco más.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Los chicos esperaban a que Mina saliera, cuando un joven se acercó a ellos, era un muchacho alto, de tez morena e intensa cabellera azabache –Disculpa –se dirigió a Serena- en este salón toma clases una chica rubia llamada Aino-san…Minako Aino…- preguntó indeciso.

Al escuchar el nombre de Mina todos voltearon –eeto…si, es mi amiga, aún no sale del salón-

El chico sonrió ampliamente –gracias…- dijo haciendo una reverencia –de verdad gracias-

-de nada- contestó una alegre Serena, mientras el joven se dirigía al salón.

Lita llevó las manos a la cintura un tanto molesta -valla, valla, quién viera a Mina…miren que tener un admirador secreto y no habernos dicho nada…vengan vamos a ver- sugirió interesada.

_-¿admirador secreto?,,,obviamente debía ser un error, una chica tan tonta como ella no podría nunca tener un admirador secreto y menos como ese…que más bien parece muñeco de aparador_- pensó Yaten extrañado.

Seiya arqueó la ceja -Lita, esto no es correcto-

-Seiya, disculpa, pero me muero de la curiosidad, pero si no quieres no vengas- dijo emprendiendo el paso, con Serena, Emi, Taiki y Yaten.

-está bien vamos- contentó el menor de los Kuo resignado.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Mina acababa de guardar sus libros, pero su portafolios calló de la mesa –diablos- murmuró mientras se agachaba para sujetar la agarradera.

-Minako-chan- escuchó de pronto y esa voz…esa voz le hizo recordar tantas cosas en un instante, mientras fragmentos de su vida aparecieron en un parpadeo, ella con un joven en Inglaterra, una explosión y el mismo joven sujetando amorosamente el cuerpo de su amiga la policía Catherine. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, mientras se levantaba lentamente.

-A…Armand…-balbuceó –qué…qué haces tú…aquí…cómo…-

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven –viene a visitar a mi amiga-

-Armand- repitió la joven mientras ambos corrían para encontrarse frente a frente.

-te extrañé- dijo él mientras atrapaba a Mina en un fuerte abrazo, ella se sonrojó ante tal contacto pero correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Desde la puerta todos miraban la escena -wouu, mira que abrazo…que romántico, además es guapísimo, debe ser un enamorado de Mina- dijo Lita con voz melosa.

-no lo creo Lita, ella nos habría dicho- Contestó Serena sin apartar la vista de la pareja.

El joven de cabellos grises tornó su actitud seria –_qué…qué me pasa…siento algo…que me incomoda…diablos_…-

La rubia sintió el peso de algunas miradas, así que abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a todos sus amigos parados en la puerta, incluyendo a Yaten, quien al verla desvió la mirada, indiferente.

-chi…chicos…- habló una Mina visiblemente sonrojada.

El azabache los reconoció -ah, le pedí a la hermosa señorita rubia que me dijera si estudiabas en este salón y me dijo que era tu amiga-

-gra…gracias- susurró Serena apenada –pero ya tengo novio-

Todos cayeron por la contestación de la joven (ya saben, estilo anime n.n) y él sólo atino a sonreírle –ya veo, es una lástima-

Lita sonrió mientras llevaba su mano a la nuca –lo sentimos no queríamos ser indiscretos-

-de hecho Lita-san fue la de la idea- gruñó el menor de los Kuo.

-Seiya- masculló nerviosa mientras le daba un codazo.

Mina aclaró la garganta -bueno, déjenme presentarlos, chicos él es Armand, Armand, ella es Serena-chan, Lita-chan, Emy-chan y los Three Lights: Seiya –kun, Yaten-kun y Taiki-kun-

-mucho gusto, Armand Stevens, soy amigo de Minako-chan de cuando ella estaba en Inglaterra-

Seiya crispó los dedos -ah cierto, Minako-chan vivió en Inglaterra durante su infancia-

-hai, crecí ahí-

-pero hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi… te extrañe mucho Mina –la miró tristemente- te fuiste de pronto y…me sentí culpable…-

Ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo -ya está todo bien…lo importante es que estás aquí-

-Bueno, se hace tarde, debemos irnos- repuso Seiya al ver que se había formado un incomodo silencio, todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida.

La chica miraba al suelo, todo lo que mentalmente había planeado ya no podría ser, ya no podía hablar con Yaten y un suspiro escapó de su pecho, alzó la vista y lo vio caminar indiferente –_creo que después de todo esto…no podía ser…el destino está empeñado en que no le diga nada…tal vez sea lo mejor…para mi…_-

Yaten caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón -_su amigo…por cierto muy cariñoso ha venido por ella, así que nuestra, según ella "cita" se fue por el caño…creo que analizando la situación esto es lo correcto, yo me iré dentro de unos días y las preguntas que iba a hacerle removerían demasiadas cosas…creo que esto…es lo mejor…-_

_-bueno, creo que por lo menos debo disculparme con él_…- pensó Mina mientras se dirigía a su amigo –sigue caminando Armand, debo decirle algo a Yaten-kun-

-de acuerdo- contestó con cortesía.

Mina se dirigió pesadamente hacía él, pasó detrás de todos, para que nadie se diera cuanta, hasta llegar a su lado –Yaten-kun –lo miró de reojo –lo siento, no sabía que Armand me vendría a visitar-

-no hay problema- dijo sin siquiera mirarla –de cualquier forma esa conversión no era indispensable…ni importante-

Se sintió enojada con tal contestación, había sido agresivo con ella –así…pues bien, me voy, adiós-

Estaba enojada, se limitó a tomar a Armand del brazo –chicos, nosotros nos vamos por acá- los demás detuvieron su andar, mientras Yaten ni siquiera volteo a verlos -nos vemos mañana- dijo la rubia mientras jalaba a su acompañante.

-hasta luego chicos- se despidió Armand haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-bye- contestaron los demás, mientras seguían su camino.

Mina volteó y miró tristemente como Yaten seguía su camino, así que lentamente miro al frente.

Yaten también volteó, pero sólo miró como Armand acariciaba la cabeza de Mina, así que volvió su mirada al frente.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Después de un largo camino los Kuo llegaron a su departamento, Yaten estaba de mal humor, se quitó el saco y lo arrojó al sofá junto con su portafolio mientras se dirigía a la cocina y tomaba un vaso con agua.

Seiya se sentó en el sofá mientras tomaba el control remoto de la televisión -Yaten, no crees que te excediste en la manera de dirigirte a Minako-chan, hasta a mi me desagradó-

-eso no te importa- contestó secamente a su hermano.

-no me importaría si en tus palabras no hubiera habido un toque de celos-

Por un momento pareció ahogarse con el agua -¿celoso yo?...vamos Seiya, me conoces…no estoy celoso-

El azabache seguía viendo la pantalla -lo digo precisamente porque te conozco y no me gusta que mis hermanos sufran –

-despreocúpate, yo no estoy sufriendo, ella me es indiferente y puede hacer de su vida un papalote- entró en su alcoba y sacó unas llaves –iré sacando el coche, recuerda Seiya que quedamos en ir con el dueño del departamento para cancelar el contrato- finalizó para después salir de mala gana.

Taiki colocó su portafolios en una silla -no tiene caso Seiya, se encuentra confundido, no sabe lo que siente y por ello se comporta de esa manera, además creo que por el momento no reconocerá nada-

-tienes razón… ¿y tú?- preguntó Seiya con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-yo- dijo mientras tomaba el libro que Emy le había regalado- ya fui capaz de comprender todo-

-me alegro- argumentó el azabache tomándolo del brazo.

-yo…también- susurró Taiki mientras sonreía.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

-así que veniste unos días a vacacionar y cómo está Catherine- preguntó Mina sin dejar de comer su helado.

-Ella está muy bien, no pudo venir por lo de su trabajo, pero te manda muchos saludos-

-entiendo- susurró mientras comía una generosa porción de su helado.

Armand la miró detenidamente un instante y sonrió -eres igual a como te recuerdo-

-¿nani?- miró curiosa al castaño.

-sí, sigues siendo la misma chica tierna y amable de siempre-

Sin querer la mirada de Mina se entristeció de pronto –así debe ser…mis amigas no deben verme nunca triste…no me gustaría verlas preocupadas por mi-

-y qué hay de tus pretendientes, ya encontraste a uno que te llegue- preguntó Armand al tiempo que bebía un trago de café.

Le vino por un instante el recuerdo del cantante y suspiró melancólicamente -no, no he encontrado a nadie y cuando creí que lo por fin lo había hallado…resulto ser un sueño…sólo un momento de ilusión…pero tal vez algún día…-

El inglés notó el cambio en el semblante de la rubia y no lo hizo sentir bien, aunado al hecho de que él ya la había hecho sufrir y cada día oraba para que ella encontrara la felicidad, así que sólo la abrazó -eres una gran persona y estoy seguro que lo encontrarás-

Minako correspondió al abrazo de su amigo –gracias… Armand-

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Iban al estacionamiento por el coche cuando Yaten se detuvo en seco, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ya había visto a la Sailor del amor abrazada a su recién llegado amigo, pero no con tanto cariño y sutileza, en ese momento su corazón pareció comprimirse, la sensación era tan extraña que no pudo evitar llevar la mano a ese lugar -_yo…¿por qué?...por qué mi corazón…no…esto no me deja respirar_-

-Yaten…¿te encuentras bien? estás pálido- Seiya miró a la misma dirección que su hermano y observó la escena entre Mina y Armand, comprendiendo la actitud de su hermano.

-¿qué es esto?- dijo el peliplateado sin dejar de tocar su corazón.

El joven de cabellos azabaches sonrió –esto es símbolo de madurez…es cariño, es comprensión, calidez, tristeza, dolor, felicidad, todo junto y combinado…Yaten, esto es amor…-dijo mientras tomaba a su hermano del hombro.

Se limitó a mirar a la nada, estaba confundido y no podía esclarecer sus sentimientos -no puede ser amor…yo…no siento nada por ella-

-pero ahora sientes dolor- murmuró comprensivo.

Yaten dio la vuelta lentamente -Seiya vamonos, necesito pensar en todo esto…me duele la cabeza-

-hai- contentó mientras se colocaba a su lado y le seguía el paso.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

El joven intelectual de los Three Lights, se acercó lentamente a la alcoba de la princesa Kakio y tocó un par de veces.

-adelante- contestó una calida voz desde el interior.

-princesa- dijo al cerrar la puerta e hizo una reverencia.

-¿qué sucede Taiki-kun?-

-princesa…deseo hablar con usted un momento-

-adelante, puedes hacerlo-

-bueno yo…quería decirle…bueno consultarle algo que me está pasando…verá desde que llegamos aquí, nosotros y las sailors de la tierra, las princesas protectoras de los planetas nos llevamos muy bien…yo traté especialmente con Emy Mizuno, la protectora de Mercurio, ella y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común- aceptó con un leve rubor en las mejillas – y nos llevamos muy bien hasta hace unos días cuando nos enteramos que ellas eran sailors y quisimos dejarlas fuera de una batalla que considerábamos nuestro deber, pero la verdad es que aún ahora yo…sigo apreciando a Mizuno-san a pesar de todo y yo…-

Kakio soltó una pequeña risa que sorprendió al castaño -ya me lo imaginaba, sólo que no sabía hasta cuando se atreverían a decírmelo-

-¿qué?- vociferó aún más impactado que antes.

-sí Taiki, yo sé que su corazón ya pertenece a la tierra-

Estaba enojado, cómo era posible que esos sentimientos fueran tan fuertes que incluso se anteponían a su deber y a la vez tan evidentes que hasta la princesa se había enterado –discúlpeme princesa, yo no fui capaz de aplacar este sentimiento- susurró visiblemente afligido.

-Taiki, ustedes saben que más que mis guardianes son mis amigos, no tienes que disculparte por nada, al contrario me alegro mucho que ustedes sean felices y sólo podrán serlo cuando de verdad, como tú, reconozcan sus sentimientos sin importar que más suceda-

-princesa kakio- musitó conmovido ante la comprensión de su princesa.

-deben entender que yo necesito su ayuda para reconstruir Fire Ball, pero ahora podemos estar tranquilos de que nadie más hará daño a la galaxia y ustedes podrán regresar a la tierra…- caminó lentamente hasta el joven y tomó cariñosamente sus manos - Taiki que estás esperando…ve con ella, de seguro ella aguarda por ti-

-Gracias princesa- dijo emocionado mientras le besaba la mano y salía corriendo del lugar.

La hermosa princesa suspiró –por fin dejarán de ser unos chiquillos-

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Taiki tomó un taxi y se dirigió a casa de Emy, ahí le informaron que ella había salido a la biblioteca, así que corrió hasta ese lugar, ya estando ahí y tras ser asediado por varias fans se enteró que Emy estaba en el área de biología; sin esperar más recorrió lo anchó de la biblioteca hasta llegar a las aulas y ver por una ventana del edificio la figura de la protectora de Mercurio, mirando al pizarrón atentamente.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras subía agitado las escaleras y veía que los alumnos, específicamente las alumnas salían de sus salones al verlo. Con rapidez se asomó y observó que ella platicaba con algunos compañeros.

Una compañera la miraba embelezada -Emy, eres muy buena para esto-

-no tanto- contestaba ella apenada.

-espero que pronto puedas darnos una clase para explicarnos las formulas-

-si, encantada- decía Emy con su habitual amabilidad, él se sonrió más, le gustaba esa parte de ella, pues a pesar de ser una chica brillante en la escuela nunca dudaba en ayudar a sus compañeros, era una persona noble que justamente había cambiado su soberbia por una sonrisa sincera.

Volviendo a la realidad Taiki entró sofocado al salón y tomó la muñeca de la joven peliazul, dejándola anonadada -Mizuno-san, necesito consultar algo contigo, acompáñame por favor-

-miren…es Taiki-kun, de los Three Lights- gritó una de las presentes.

Otra tomó una libreta entre sus manos emocionada -que nos de su autógrafo-

-eeto…Kuo-Sempai, ¿qué pasa?- balbuceó torpemente la joven, algo que evidenciaba su nerviosismo cuando trataba con Taiki.

-es algo importante- expresó seriamente el joven.

-ok, está bien…chicos, nos vemos mañana- pudo decir fugazmente y tomar apenas sus cosas antes de ser jalada por el cantante.

Taiki miró hacia atrás y pudo observar que algunas chicas lo seguían para pedirle una autógrafo –ven Emy- dijo mientras la jalaba y entraban a un salón vacío.

-Taiki-kun…¿qué sucede?- cuestionó sonrojada.

El joven asomó la cabeza y vio que las jóvenes daban vuelta y se dirigían a la salida –ven conmigo- susurró y volvió a acorrer llevándola consigo a la azotea.

La soltó agotado, mientras se tocaba las piernas y descansaba intentando recuperar el aliento. Emy lo miraba interrogante y de cierta manera ansiosa, hasta que por fin lo escucho hablar.

-tú también…-expresó el joven de cabellos marrones…

-¿Ehh?- fue lo único que alcanzó a musitar la joven, pues Taiki la atrajo hacia si hasta unir sus labios con los de ella.

-_Taiki-kun…me…me está besando…¿qué?...¿qué debo hacer?_- pensaba la joven mientras sus parpados se cerraban lentamente y correspondía al contacto –Taiki-kun…-

Se separaron lentamente, pero él no apartó su vista de esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto añoraba -Emy, tú también me gustas…no sabes cuánto-

-pero…- la chica se apartó del cantante y dándole la espalda, dio unos pasos hasta la barda del lugar donde se alcanzaba a ver gran parte de la ciudad –usted se irá pronto…no debió hacer esto, porque…será mucho más doloroso para mi verlo partir…-su voz se quebraba lentamente- ¿por qué lo hizo superior?-

Taiki llegó hasta ella y la sujetó de los hombros por la espalda –Emy…tenía que hacerlo…ya no podía soportar fingir delante de ti…compréndeme, a mí, al igual que a ti me ha costado todo mi coraje, pero ahora me siento bien por habértelo dicho todo, yo debo confesarte que me sentía culpable con la princesa Kakio, porque sentía que estaba faltado a mi deber para con ella, pero la princesa comprende perfectamente lo que siento y me ha dicho que debo ir con ella, pero regresaré Emy –la chica se sorprendió, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos –regresaré por ti, para estar a tu lado-

Emy temblaba, pero se dio vuelta rápidamente y lo abrazo –Taiki…-

-no llores- dijo mientras la estrechaba más en sus brazos.

-perdón…- susurró Emy débilmente entre lagrimas.

El joven de cabellos castaño acarició gentilmente su cabellera -y no te disculpes-

-sólo déjame llorar y disculparme esta vez…te aseguro que no lo haré de nuevo…es sólo que…estoy tan feliz…-

Y permanecieron ahí, largo tiempo…una hora...dos… por una extraña razón en ese momento no había conciencia del tiempo.

Continuará...

Ahhhh ya va otro jeje ¿qué les pareció? espero que esté decente jejejeje bueno, de nuevo muchas gracias a los que se toman su tiempesín para leer el fic, en especial a Katabrecteri por sus alentadores comentarios y a M00n-StAr18 jejejeje lo siento, tienes mucha razón se me colaron algunas palabrillas en japonés, ya revisé este capi y espero que no se me valla ninguna jijijij saluditos a todas y espero les guste el capi jijiji

Nos vemos n.n


	4. Realidad 真実 Shinjitsu

**jejeje ya de nuevo dando lata ahhh siento mucho la demora, pero casi no he tenido tiempo esta semana de conectarme, pero ya está el nuevo capi. **

**A darle, que se diviertan n.n**

**o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o**

**側**_に __(A tu lado)_

**CAPÍTULO 4. ****真実 **(**Shinjitsu** **/ realidad)**

El día se había consumido, eran las 9:00 de la noche, en el departamento de los Three Lights, Yaten, Seiya y la princesa Kakio, estaban sentados en la mesa bebiendo un café.

-Valla Taiki mira la hora- comentó Seiya mirando a su hermano –¿de dónde vienes?-

El joven miró unos instantes a la princesa, ella sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le hizo una seña de aprobación –fui a ver a Emy-chan-

Yaten se sorprendió mucho ante la contestación de su hermano, pero no preguntó nada.

Pero Seiya no se quedó con la duda -¿y eso?-

-hoy en la hora del descanso, Emy me regaló un libro en señal de despedida y me confeso que yo…bueno yo…le gustaba- comentó abochornado.

-de…de verdad- se atragantó Seiya con el café que bebía.

-si…por eso yo…fui después de hablar con la princesa…y bueno…yo…-dijo nervioso –yo…le confesé que también me gustaba-

El silencio que se había formado ante la noticia fue opacado por Yaten quien dio un golpe a la mesa y se puso de pie –eres un inconciente, nosotros le debemos lealtad a la princesa y al decirle eso a Emy cuando ya casi nos vamos es como jugar con ella, acaso no recuerdas que nosotros tenemos un deber que cumplir-

-así es Yaten- exclamó la princesa mientras se ponía de pie –eso mismo le dije a Taiki-

-entonces te atreviste a desobedecer las ordenes de la princesa –dijo el peliplateado tomando a su hermano del saco bruscamente.

-no Yaten, yo le di la orden de ir con Mizuno-san- agregó la princesa.

Lentamente soltó a Taiki, estaba sorprendido -¿qué? ¿usted princesa?-

-si Yaten, como les diré ahora, ustedes deben regresar conmigo, porque los necesito para restaurar el planeta, pero sé perfectamente que su corazón pertenece a la tierra-

-princesa Kakio- susurró Seiya.

-mis guerreros, mis guardianes…No –negó con la cabeza- mis amigos, yo quiero más que nadie que ustedes sean felices…por eso mismo le dije a Taiki que tiene mi consentimiento para regresar a la tierra después de que nuestro planeta sea restaurado-

-pero princesa…-replicó Yaten –nuestro deber es…-

-ya lo sé Yaten, pero ahora tienen un deber más grande…con ustedes mismos, no conmigo…y si eres tan fiel a mis ordenes, desde hoy les ordeno ser felices, no importa si eso significa que nos separemos ¿me entendieron?…-

-sí- contestaron los tres hermanos en una reverencia.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Mina estaba en su cama leyendo el tomo 12 del manga Karekano, estaba justo en la parte donde Tsubasa escuchaba y traducía una canción que su hermanastro Kazuma le había dedicado: you Light up my life.

"_Pasé innumerables noches pegado a la ventana, esperando que apareciera alguien que me dejara escuchar una canción a su lado. Me guarde innumerables sueños en el fondo de mi corazón…El amor se sumergía en las tinieblas, pero un día apareciste tú…"_

Ya no pudo seguir, incansables lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, cerró el manga lo llevó a su pecho mientras miraba la luna por su ventana.

-Serena tonta…dijo que me gustaría mucho este manga pero…no, sólo me hace recordarlo…-un suspiro escapó de sus labios- ahora que he vuelto a ver a Armand recuerdo que una tarde estaba con Catherine en su casa, ambas recostadas frente a la fogata…-

Inicia flash back

La joven policía acarició tiernamente la cabellera rubia de su amiga -Minako-chan ya no me has contado nada de ese chico que conociste en el centro comercial-

-pues…nos hemos visto un par de veces y creo que…me gusta –dijo sonrojada.

-entonces deberías decírselo…-

Mina alzó a ceja y la miró sorprendida -¿eh?-

-sí, deberías confesarle lo que sientes, tus sentimientos no llegaran a él por sólo sentirlos-

-pero…-

La policía le sonrió ampliamente -anímate, sé que él te corresponderá…claro, sólo si es un tonto no te aceptaría pequeña-

-gracias…Catherine-San-

Fin de flash back

-desde entonces creo que eso de declarar mis sentimientos está prohibido, al menos para mi…me es de mala suerte…lo peor del asunto es que no puedo dejar de pensar en él…-sacudió la cabeza- no seas tonta Minako, sabías desde que te enteraste de su identidad que ellos no podrían permanecer aquí, sabías que después de encontrar a su princesa ellos se irían…tal vez yo…me arroje a salvarlo porque…sabía eso…tal vez fue como una especie de suicidio…- una triste sonrisa se posó en sus labios -estoy loca ¿ne?... ya debo de olvidarme de esto, ellos se irán en unos días y tal vez…yo deba hacerme a la idea de que…Ice tenía razón…nunca encontrare el amor…nunca…-susurró mientras cubría su rostro con las manos.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Yaten estaba en su cuarto, recostado en su cama, mientras una suave ventisca mecía las cortinas.

-_La princesa comprende todo esto pero yo…aun así yo…no sé qué es lo que siento…tal vez sólo es gratitud por haberme salvado…por haber arriesgado su vida por mi…- _pensaba mientras tres golpes huecos sonaron sobre su puerta y ésta se habría lentamente.

-Yaten-kun- se escuchó hablar.

-si, princesa Kakio- dijo poniéndose inmediatamente de pie –¿qué se le ofrece?-

-saber cómo te encuentras, desde hace un rato que llegaste con Seiya, te he notado triste y pensativo…es por cierta jovencita rubia y alocada ¿verdad?-

Desvió la mirada un tanto abochornado -pe…pero princesa…cómo supo-

-las miradas dicen más que mil palabras y te observé el día de la batalla final- se sentó lentamente en la cama del joven y le indicó que se sentara junto a ella –Yaten ¿qué sientes?-

Agachó la vista, esa pregunta era muy difícil ¿qué sentía? –yo…no lo sé princesa, en un principio era sólo agrado, me gustaba su forma de ser, era alegre un poco tonta e ingenua, pero muy divertida –hizo una pausa como tratando de recordar- además, cuando supe lo de su identidad secreta me sentí defraudado, no por el hecho de que ambas partes ocultaran su identidad, sino porque no quería que ellas o mejor dicho ella, interviniera en esa batalla que era nuestra, no después de escuchar los maravillosos sueños que tenía- Entonces el ojiverde guardó silencio, los recuerdos se tornaban dolorosos y le impedían continuar.

-el día de la batalla ella…-

Apretó los ojos evocando la imagen aún clara para él –sí… cuando la vi desplomarse y susurrar mi nombre mientras…-apretó los puños y la princesa tomó sus manos en signo de apoyo –en ese momento yo… mis sentimientos se descontrolaron y no supe qué sucedió, hasta ahora no sé lo qué pasa, porque todo esto es confuso, creo que puede ser la pura y mera gratitud por lo que hizo…-

-y ella…-Yaten miró a la princesa confundido –ella ¿qué siente?-

-no lo sé- dijo tristemente volviendo a mirar al piso.

-yo creo que si ella te eligió a ti para dar su vida…es porque eres una persona importante para ella…-el peliplateado abrió sus ojos sorprendido- deberías preguntárselo y así tus dudas también se resolverán- la princesa se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-gracias princesa, me ha hecho bien hablar con usted-

-de nada, ahora descansa Yaten- dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva, saliendo de la habitación.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Otro día había comenzado y las chicas estaban reunidas en la azotea en la hora del descanso –Serena- gritó Mina –yo iba a reclamarte…este tomo de Karekano es muy triste…me hizo llorar-

-¿qué tomo es?- preguntó la chica de coletas.

-el 12-

Serena dio un brinco gracioso recordando el volumen del manga -Si lo recuerdo, pero la canción es hermosa ¿ne?-

-esa fue la parte que me hizo llorar y no la termine de leer…sólo la primera estrofa- dijo con un puchero.

-así que lloraste Minako-chan- exclamó Seiya mientras tocaba la cabeza de la rubia y traía consigo a sus hermanos.

Mina hizo un gracioso puchero -hai, la melodía es triste-

-suena interesante bon bon ¿me lo prestas?- peguntó el azabache.

-si te lo presto, pero no me digas bon bon, ya sabes que mi Darien es el único que puede decirme así- dijo mientras se lo alcanzaba.

El cantante sonrió complacido al hacerla enojar de nuevo como el primer día que la conoció -sí…sí, como digas-

Taiki saludó a todos, hasta que se encontró con una apenada y sonrojada Emy a quien se acercó lentamente y estrechó en un tímido pero envolvente abrazo.

Serena los miró sonrojada y suspiró -esos dos hacen una linda pareja, ayer que me lo contó por teléfono no lo podía creer-

-chicos vamos al salón para resolver un problema que no pudimos hacer ayer- anunciaron Taiki y Emy.

-hai- contestaron todos, pero Serena los miró pícaramente –sí, con tanto abrazo obviamente no tuvieron tiempo para hacer la tarea verdad- todos los presentes rieron, a excepción de la pareja de intelectuales que huyeron lo más pronto posible totalmente sonrojados.

Mina sonrió –parece que todo fue bien- susurró la rubia mientras llevaba las manos entrelazadas a su pecho y suspiraba.

-¿dijiste algo Mina-chan?- preguntó un intrigado Seiya.

-eeto…nada…nada- contestó nerviosa la rubia después de verse interrumpida.

Lita miró seriamente a su amiga -Mina no te hagas…ya lo sé todo-

-¿nani?...a qué te refieres…Lita-

-a que tú haz ocasionado esto- dijo señalando a la pareja que yacía rumbo a los salones.

Seiya alzó la ceja -no entiendo nada Lita ¿qué pasa? ¿qué hizo Mina para que esos dos acabaran juntos?-

-A que Mina es todo un cupido-

Todos caen de espaldas ante el comentario.

-Lita- repuso Yaten –si no nos explicas no te entenderemos nada-

La guardiana de Júpiter se puso de pie -bueno, a que Mina hizo que Nicolas se le declarara a Rei y que Emy hablara con Taiki-

-¿eso es cierto Mina?- Preguntó Serena incrédula.

La joven suspiró –No…en realidad yo no hice nada- dijo nerviosa – yo sólo les di consejos y un empujoncito…además no podía soportar ver a mis amigas sufrir, mi misión no sólo consiste en defender la tierra, sino también en preservar el amor y los sentimientos de los demás…por eso lo hice…gomene –indicó mientras llevaba la mano a la nuca.

Seiya la abrazó –ah que linda- gritó emocionado.

Yaten alzó la ceja al ver la reacción de su hermano y sólo desvió la mirada, aunque la regreso para mirar de reojo a la rubia que reía intentando alejar a Seiya quien más fuerte se hacia a ella -Seiya-kun…me estás estrangulando-

-ahhh, qué linda…eres muy tierna como un conejito-

-Seiya-kun- dijo repitió Venus entre risas.

-eres muy noble Mina- musitó Lita –siempre buscas el bien de tus amigos aún sobre el tuyo…-

-arigatou Lita-chan-dijo Mina totalmente sonrojada.

-siii, qué lindísima- dijo Seiya apretando su abrazo.

_-Siempre es así, busca ver a los demás felices, aunque ella no lo sea…¿por qué?…¿Por qué? Minako- _Se preguntó Yaten en silencio sin apartar su mirada.

-Bueno- gritó Mina –debo ir con los miembros del club de voleibol, recuerden que ya son los últimos días para inscribirnos en los clubs-

-cierto, yo también voy…aunque aún no decido en cuál entrar, ya que todos los clubs me piden que me inscriba- agregó Lita un poco indecisa.

-claro, tienes una fuerza increíble Lita por eso se pelean por ti, pero sería bueno que entraras al de cocina, ya que tus platillos son deliciosos- comentó Seiya haciendo sonrojar a la joven de cabellos castaños.

Serena por su parte también se puso de pie, pero suspiró resignada conciente de que no era muy buena para el trabajo en los clubs –yo…no sé a qué me voy a inscribir buaaa-

Con una sonrisa, Seiya se puso de pie y caminó a su lado -bom bom, no te preocupes, ya encontraremos algo para ti-

La princesa de la luna infló graciosamente sus mejillas en un puchero -Seiya, pero ya sabes que no soy buena para algo en específico-

-vamos, nada pierdes inspeccionando otra vez los clubs- intentó animarla como siempre, era increíble que pudiera seguir actuando así con ella, después de su confesión y el rechazó de la joven, pero la amaba tanto que deseaba antes que nada su felicidad. Ella le regaló una sonrisa, sabía que él aún la amaba, pero ante todo era su amigo y no deseaba apartarlo, así que ambos emprendieron su camino.

-¿vas Yaten?- preguntó Seiya mirando de reojo a su hermano.

-no yo…los espero aquí- contestó el peliplateado sin siquiera moverse.

-está bien- masculló su hermano consiente de los recientes acontecimientos y de las inseguridades del ojiverde.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Yaten se encontraba mirando el cielo, pensativo, mientras su cuerpo descansaba en la reja que rodeaba la azotea y sus dedos se colaban entre las rendijas de la misma.

-¿sabes qué es lo que siente ella?…eso fue lo que me dijo la princesa_…"si ella te eligió a ti para dar su vida…es porque eres una persona importante para ella"-_

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con el arribo de unos pasos a su espalda, lentamente se viró hacia el lugar de donde provenían los pasos –Seiya…acaso fueron tan rá…pido- calló de tajo al toparse con la figura de una joven rubia que lo miraba sobrecogida –perdón…pensé que era Seiya-

-no hay problema- musitó Mina agachando la mirada y llegando lentamente al lado del joven, ocupando la misma posición que él anteriormente, ahora ella mira el cielo, Yaten la mira unos instantes y desvía la vista al cielo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio el ojiverde se atrevió a hablar-Minako…discúlpame… por la forma en que te contesté ayer…-

Ella lo miró unos instantes estupefacta, pero después le regaló una sonrisa sincera -está bien, no te preocupes-

Yaten se impactó ante la sonrisa tan espontánea emitida por la joven, pero pronto tomó una postura seria mientras su mirada bajaba de nuevo al suelo – Minako-san…yo…quiero hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me contestes sinceramente-

Mina volvió su mirada a él –_una pregunta…no sé que me pasa, pero de alguna manera me siento angustiada…_- –dime- susurró un tanto insegura.

-el día de la batalla con galaxy…yo quiero saber…Por qué…por qué arriesgaste tu vida por mi…¿por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó de tajo mirándola a los ojos.

-_lo sospechaba…Yaten está confundido por mi actitud en la batalla…era eso, desde el principio él sólo quería preguntar esto…soy una tonta por guardar la esperanza de que él de pronto se fijara en mi…que tonta…lo menos que puedo hacer es concluir todo y hacer que no se preocupe por nada de lo que pasó_- la rubia reflexionó por instantes, pero…esa mirada…no podía soportar el peso de la mirada de ese hombre impactando en la suya, no era por el intenso color verde en ella o por la centellante luz que emitía…sino que estaba impaciente por una respuesta, así que apartó su vista de él y de nuevo miró el cielo azul –sinceramente no me esperaba esta pregunta Yaten, pero no debes preocuparte…no quiero que mi actitud te haga sentir cierta responsabilidad porque…eso lo habría hecho por cualquiera de mis compañeros de batalla, eso es todo- llevó su mano a la nuca y sonrió tontamente para su amigo.

Él permaneció serio y una mueca de enojo se vio reflejada al alzar el ceño y sin siquiera mirarla alzó el volumen de su voz –mientes –Mina desvaneció su risa de inmediato –siempre que ríes de esa manera mientes…lo sé muy bien…te conozco…¿por qué siempre intentas fingir cuando te encuentras mal?…creo que a las chicas no les gustaría si supieran que no eres sincera con ellas…ya deja de hacerlo…me desagrada- finalizó el cantante con indignación.

Sus ojos parpadearon infinidad de veces, estaba estupefacta, sintió un calor posarse en sus mejillas y sus articulaciones quedarse sin movilidad. Eso era posible…él…Yaten-kuohabía descubierto su máscara ante los demás y con ello la obligaba de cierta manera a ser franca, a decirle la verdadera razón por la cual había interpuesto su cuerpo en la trayectoria de ese poder…ahora ya no había salida…ya no había mentiras…estaba desprotegida ente él…

-habla Mina…dime…¿cuál fue el motivo?- insistió Yaten mientras buscaba la mirada de la rubia.

-detente- susurró ella visiblemente afectada.

-recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó ese día-

–detente- Habló Mina más fuerte que antes, pero el peliplateado persistió –vi a galaxia con sus muñecas flexionadas hacia mí, yo cerré los ojos esperando el impacto…un impacto que nuca llegó, porque tú estabas ahí–

La rubia apretó los ojos –detente- insistió mientras sus manos se posaron en su corazón al recordar la dolorosa extracción.

Sin embargo Yaten continuó –tú…estabas delante de mí…me protegiste…te escuche susurrar mi nombre-

-te digo que te detengas- gritó Minako con todas su fuerzas –no quiero hablar de esto, déjame en paz- dijo mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta, pero sintió una mano tomar su muñeca fuertemente.

-espera…-susurró Yaten –es…es importante para mí…por favor…dime-

El semblante serio del peliplateado le indicó que buscaba la verdad, pero una duda apareció en la mente de la rubia y no dudó en externarla –¿por qué es importante para ti?...-

Yaten abrió un poco los ojos por la impresión –_yo…no debo…más bien no puedo darle una respuesta a eso_- pensó cabizbajo.

Ante el silencio, ella habló –si te sientes culpable olvídalo yo…-

-No…no es eso- interrumpió tajante- sólo… por favor…necesito saber…- eso definitivamente sonó más como una suplica que como una petición, Mina suspiró –_no importa…nada cambiará…incluso si lo sabe nada cambiará…así que está bien_- pensó resignada, al tiempo que una triste sonrisa se formó en su faz, entonces él supo que ella hablaría y lentamente la soltó –Yaten-kun…entonces no me conoces tan bien como dices…- Ahora él se sorprendió, ella sólo desvió la mirada -¿acaso no lo sabes?- pero él permaneció callado.

-los hombres nunca entienden nada ¿verdad?- dijo sin apartar la entristecida sonrisa de su rostro –sabes…al principio todo era un juego, el poder lograr que tú, Seiya o Taiki me invitaran a salir…o por lo menos estar lo más cerca posible de ustedes…era eso, sólo un juego, pero…después todo cambio- la diosa del amor caminó unos pasos y miró el patio de la escuela- cuando intento saber cómo o por qué sólo vienen a mi mente imágenes, primero de ustedes llegando a la escuela, después yo dándote de comer en la boca-

Yaten sonrió de medio lado observando también a sus compañeros en el patio –lo recuerdo-

-después ese día cuando intente que me invitarás a salir en un juego de naipes o aquel día que me convertí en su asistente…también recuerdo el día que todos descubrimos nuestra identidad o cuando fuiste jurado en el concurso de talento y todo era confuso, pero el día de la batalla al verte en peligro todo se aclaró en un instante…fue como un bum… en ese preciso momento comprendí todo…-parpadeó pesadamente- sabes tal vez después de esta plática nosotros ya no nos veamos…o por lo menos yo no creo tener el valor para verte a los ojos…lo siento- dijo Mina mientras sacaba la lengua y reía graciosamente –pero creo que por fin mi corazón estará tranquilo-

Por fin giró hacia donde se encontraba Yaten, su pecho lanzó un suspiro y caminó hacia él hasta que lo tuvo frente a frente. Él lo vio todo en cámara lenta, como sus delicadas manos tomaban su rostro y lo atraían al de ella, mientras los parpados de la rubia se cerraban lentamente ocultando sus hermosos océanos azules.

Ella lo iba a…besar, jamás pensó que se atrevería a hacer algo así…tan repentino, pero tal vez era necesario…tal vez necesitaba ese contacto para saber de una vez por todas qué le pasaba, su cuerpo permaneció inerte y sintió los calidos labios de Mina, sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la impresión, pero se rindieron lentamente ante esa ola de sensaciones de las que era presa, su cuerpo había ofuscado cualquier otro tipo de sensación y estaba concentrado sólo en ella, en sus labios sobre los suyos.

-_Yaten-kun…lo sientes...sientes lo que te quise transmitir…lo sientes ¿verdad?-_ pensó la rubia mientras una lágrima se escurría sobre su mejilla.

La mano de Yaten se dirigía hacia el cuerpo de Mina, cuando sintió que ella se alejaba de él pesadamente. La sailor del amor no apartó las manos del rostro del muchacho y lo miró mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

Él permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, sólo absorbiendo el aroma de la rubia con los ojos cerrados, hasta que la mano que yacía posada en su mejilla descendió lentamente acariciando su rostro.

-lo siento Yaten-kun, ha sido difícil para mí, yo…he puesto todo mi valor en esto…y ya no voy a ocultártelo… la verdad es que…te quiero- susurró mientras otra lágrima decoraba su otra mejilla –por favor, no quiero que ahora que te he dicho esto, te sientas mal por mi o sientas una responsabilidad o culpa que no te corresponden…estos son mis sentimientos y sólo quería que los supieras antes de partir-

-Mina…- quiso hablar pero ella lo interrumpió.

-creo que ahora debo irme…te pediré de favor que no me sigas…te lo suplico…si te veo de nuevo…me desboronare y bajo ningún concepto quiero que me veas así…pero no te preocupes, a partir de hoy y hasta que te vallas verás a la Mina de siempre, como si nada hubiese cambiado…bueno…adiós Yaten-kun…- finalizó mientras daba la espalda al joven y se alejaba lentamente.

Yaten la siguió con la mirada y la vio desaparecer tras la puerta -_Fue electrizante y placentero…los labios de Mina eran suaves y calidos… ella me transmitió una calidez…un sentimiento tan gratificante…tan puro…tan apacible… que por unos instantes mi mente no pensó en nada más, sólo en ella…pero…por qué no puedo articular nada…mis pies parece que han perdido su movimiento…y mi voz…no sale nada de ella…NO, más bien no sé que decirle…soy un miserable-_ pensó con semblante abatido.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Se recargó tras la puerta, estaba agotada, pues todas sus fuerzas se habían esfumado en la anterior conversación, lentamente acarició sus mejillas llevando consigo rastros de agua salada -_¿y ahora cómo actuó ante él?-_ Se preguntaba Minako, mientras suspiraba y descendía lánguidamente las escaleras de la azotea.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

El timbre había sonado de nuevo, ya todos se encontraban en el salón, incluyendo al pensativo Yaten, que desde su lugar miraba la banca vacía de la mujer que hace un rato le había confesado su amor. El profesor comenzaba a dar la clase cuando la puerta corrediza del salón se abrió, dejando ver a una apenada pero sonriente Mina –lo siento profesor ¿puedo pasar?-

-Aino-san, siempre es lo mismo contigo, creo que ya no tiene caso que te diga que llegues puntual verdad, hasta en el receso se te hace tarde – la chica sólo le sonrió más –bueno, entra ya-

-gracias profesor- dijo entrando muy alegre.

Serena miró a su amiga y habló en voz baja -Mina ¿a dónde te metiste? Te estábamos buscando-

-lo siento, pero fui al baño- susurró mientras tomaba asiento sin siquiera mirar al joven detrás de ella.

Tanto como para ella y para Yaten la clase había pasado desapercibida, las emociones que se pusieron en juego durante esa plática fueron demasiado estremecedoras. Por un momento en la cabeza del joven de cabellos grises pasó la idea de mandarle un papelito a Mina, diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella de nuevo, pero una vez teniendo el papel en la mano, lo destruyó, sabía que ninguno de los dos se encontraba en condiciones de hablar, así que se limitó a verla de espaldas el tiempo restante de la clase, hasta que de nuevo sonó la campana anunciando el término de la clase.

-Minako-chan- gritó un joven desde la entrada del salón.

Mina se giró para encontrar la mirada de su amigo -Armad-kun, hola-

-hoy vine de nuevo por ti y por tus amigos, les invito un helado ya que mañana mismo regreso a Inglaterra-

-¿helado? que generoso eres Armand, nos encantaría ir- repuso Serena totalmente emocionada, sin percatarse de la mirada sorprendida de los demás.

-eh, Serena, no contestes por los demás- argumentó Lita mientras se ponía de pie –tal vez, Armand quiere hablar con Mina a solas-

-no, para mi sería un placer invitarlos, por favor, no desprecien mi invitación- suplicó el inglés dulcemente.

Seiya le tendió su mano –gracias, también para nosotros será un placer-

Todos caminaban hacia la misma dirección, aunque había grupos formados, por un lado Emy y Taiki caminaban a la derecha, Lita, Serena y Yaten caminaban juntos en medio y Armand con Mina a la izquierda de ellos.

Mina miró de reojo al joven de cabellos plateados que caminaba a cierta distancia de su lado y suspiró, para Armand este gesto no pasó desapercibido, aunque estaba seguro que ese era el hombre del que ella le había hablado…aquel que sólo fue una ilusión…

-y ¿qué pasó con tu enamorado?- preguntó Armand mirando el camino delante suyo.

Mina lo miró unos instantes –pues…hoy le dije lo que sentía por él…-

-¿y qué sucedió?-

-nada- musito tristemente –no me dijo nada, pero…yo tampoco esperaba nada, ya te lo dije, no es correspondido-

Armand la miró tristemente –que tonto– gruñó y posó su brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga- mira que no corresponder a una chica tan linda como tú- En ese instante sintió una mirada sobre él y dirigió su atención hacia el lugar de donde provenía, aunque en ese instante vio Yaten desviaba una triste mirada, comprendiendo que de alguna forma el cantante mostraba interés en su amiga.

Una vez llegando a la nevería, todos se sentaron en una mesa.

-bueno, escojan- gritó un contento Armand.

Mina alzó de inmediato el dedo índice -yo quiero una copa triple de helado de café, con vainilla, pepino y ciruela- Serena también alzó la mano –yo quiero uno de zarzamora con mantequilla, pepino y choco chispas- Todos los presentes las miraron extrañados.

-que gustos tan raros tienen- dijo Lita –yo quiero uno de fresa con chocolate-

-yo uno de pistache- completó Emy.

-chicas- susurró Lita -vamos al tocador en lo que traen la orden- todas las chicas asintieron y se alejaron.

-mmm yo no sé de cuál quiero- dijo un indeciso Seiya –Taiki vamos a ver qué sabores hay-

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron dejando a Armand y Yaten solos, así que aclarando la garganta Armand se dirigió al cantante -Me dijo Mina que se irán pronto de Japón-

-_no sólo de Japón…es más lejos de lo que te imaginas…pero claro Mina no puede contarle eso a él_- pensó Yaten, pero se limitó a mirarlo seriamente -así es-

-y…estás seguro- cuestionó el castaño mientras sorbía de su recién servida limonada –¿eso es lo que realmente quieres?-

Él joven de cabellos grises parpadeo varias veces, intentando descubrir a qué se refería exactamente Armand.

Al ver la incredulidad del joven, el inglés tuvo que ser más específico…o más bien directo –lo digo por Mina, ella no me dijo nada pero…pude ver en sus miradas que tú eres la persona elegida por su corazón-

-yo, no estoy seguro qué decisión tomar- comentó abochornado al verse descubierto. Estaba confesándose con un desconocido…además no era cualquiera…era aquel que abrazaba a Mina de una manera tan tierna que juraría que estaba enamorado de ella, pero qué más daba, el inglés se iba al día siguiente y él…su partida era en unos cuantos días...-

El castaño arrugó la frente con un toque de enfado y sin siquiera mirarlo continuó -ella es una chica muy especial, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes, por eso me atrevo a decirte que…eres un idiota-

Yaten lo miró con una mezcla de emociones: sorprendido, enojado, apenado…

-eres un idiota por quedarte callado…y eres un idiota por dejarla ir-

Tragó saliva, aquel joven tenía razón, ese hombre que acababa de insultarlo estaba en lo correcto, eso ya lo sabía -pero yo…- balbuceó incrédulo.

-en fin, te deseo lo mejor y…que tengan buen viaje- finalizó Armand mientras veía a los demás acercarse de nuevo a la mesa.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Después de comer su helado, aparentar todo el tiempo que estaba bien y evadir a toda costa el contacto visual con Yaten, Mina por fin llegó a su departamento, tiró su mochila y entró a su cuarto, de nuevo lloraba, pero ahora era distinto, una sonrisa acompañaba a ese llanto, era totalmente diferente a todo lo que había sentido hasta ahora -_hoy he descubierto que estoy tranquila conmigo misma, aunque aparentaba ser una chica liberal, no era más que una niña tímida y apenada, hoy descubrí que le tenía miedo al amor, ese era el maleficio que estaba sobre mí, a eso se refería Ice, pero me atreví, lo enfrente y me siento desahogada… aunque estoy conciente que no hay esperanzas para este amor, al decírselo siento que he madurado…yo…he cambiado…_

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Los hermanos Kuo se encontraban sentados en la sala del departamento, Taiki leía Fausto, Seiya tocaba los acordes de su guitarra y Yaten miraba el techo recostado.

-hoy…Mina me dijo que me quería- susurró el joven de ojos verdes.

Ambos hermanos dejaron de hacer lo que les ocupaba y lo escucharon atentamente –y me besó…bueno yo no fui capaz de rechazarla-

-y…¿qué le dijiste?- preguntó seriamente Seiya.

-nada- contentó secamente –no supe qué decirle-

Seiya se puso de pie y se llevó consigo la guitarra -eres un idiota-

Yaten se puso enseguida de pie y miró a su hermano esperando una respuesta –si tú no rechazaste su beso es por algo…no puedo creer que seas tan idiota como para no darte cuenta- finalizó Seiya antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras de si.

Taiki también se retiró, pero miró a su hermano antes de salir -Seiya tiene razón, creo que eres muy maduro para muchas cosas y sin embargo estás demostrando ser un niño, por lo menos en esta situación-

Ya lo habían llamado idiota dos veces este día, pero sabía que tenían razón, en verdad era un estupido y Mina también lo sabía.

Continuará...

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

jejeje qué les parece...les prometo que el siguiente capi ya hay resolución de problemas, pero eso sí, prepárense para la dosis azucarada que les espera jajaja, si les gusta el shojo (osease la cosa melosa jijiji) les va a gustar el siguiente capi

Gracias Katabrecteri por tu comentario n.n

Nota: El manga del que habló en el capi, se llama Karekano (tal vez algunos lo conocen) la traducción simplificada es: las cosas de él y ella. Es un shojo muy recomendable, bueno a mi me gustó, empieza como un manga escolar, pero poco a poco desarrolla una buena trama donde se exponen un montón de sentimientos. Se las recomiendo, yo sólo he leído el manga y el anime no sé si esté terminado jejejeje La historia de Kazuma y Tsubasa que mencioné es extra, ya que los protagonistas son otros personajes, pero la traducción de la canción _you Light up my life_ es muy linda y va a ser fundamental para mi historia jajaja lo verán en el próximo capi.

Nos vemos después nOn


	5. Te amo きみを愛してる Kimi ho aishiteru

**Jejejeje yo de nuevo. Hola a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic, como les prometí en el capi anterior, prepárense para la dosis super azucarada y seleccionen sus baladas favoritas, para degustarlo con ambientación jajajaja**

**Vale chicos, sin más a leer. **

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

**側**_に __(A tu lado)_

CAPÍTULO 5. **きみを愛してる** (kimi ho aishiteru /Te amo)

-Artemis ¿sabes en dónde deje mi bolsa blanca?- gritó la rubia desde el baño.

-no, yo no sé en dónde pones tus cosas Mina- contestó Artemis mientras cambiaba de canal con el control remoto.

-no la encuentro, mejor me voy sólo con un monedero, nos vemos después Artemis, porque se me hará tarde y no llegaré a tiempo con Armand-

El gato la miró de arriba abajo y le sonrió –sabes, he notado que has estado triste últimamente-

Ella se obligó a mostrarle una sonrisa lo más sincera posible -no es nada, no te preocupes-

-¿será por que los Three Lights se van?-

La sailor del amor sólo atinó a rascarse la cabeza tontamente -bueno yo…ya sabes que soy muy sentimental-

-Mina- habló el gato seriamente -hoy te ves muy hermosa-

La rubia se sonrojó de inmediato, no había puesto tanto esmero en su arreglo ese día, sólo llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes y sandalias del mismo tono –tú…nunca me dices esas cosas-

-y no te costumbres- balbuceó dando la espalda- anda que se te hace tarde- sugirió el gato.

Ella sólo sonrió –gracias Artemis- y salió corriendo del lugar.

Su protector la miró salir del departamento –aunque ella no lo diga yo sé que lleva una gran carga en el corazón…espero que después de todo lo que ha vivido pueda por fin ser feliz…mi querida Sailor V… -

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Seiya se dirigió a la alcoba de su hermano a quien no había visto en toda la mañana, sabía que estaba confundido, pero no tenía la facultad para decirle qué hacer, sólo confiaba en que él encontrara la respuesta, dio dos golpes a la puerta de madera y entró -Yaten, Taiki va a ir a ver a Emy y yo iré con el manager para finalizar con algunos tramites ¿vienes?-

Estaba recostado viendo el techo y ni siquiera lo miró –no tengo ganas de salir-

-está bien, mira, por lo pronto lee el manga de Serena y te entretienes un rato, toma –lo colocó en el pecho de su hermano- lo deje en la página de la canción que dijo Mina-

Permaneció inmóvil e indiferente hasta que escuchó a sus hermanos salir del departamento, de pronto parpadeo _–"lo deje en la página de la canción que dijo Mina"- _y recordó ese día.

Flash back

– Serena miró extrañada a Mina -_Si lo recuerdo, pero la canción es hermosa ¿verdad?- _

_-esa fue la parte que me hizo llorar, y no la termine de leer…sólo la primera estrofa- _contentó la rubia.

Fin flash back

Así que por instinto tomó el pequeño libro entre sus manos y comenzó a leerlo, la trama era interesante, era un tomo que narraba la relación entre dos hermanastros, Kazuma el vocalista de una banda llamada Ying-yang y Tsubasa. Kazuma al descubrir que está enamorado de su hermanastra se aleja de ella, sin embargo al volverse a encontrar, él abre su corazón a Tsubasa, aunque sabe que ella sólo lo ve como un hermano, Kazuma está dispuesto a esperar hasta que ella lo ame.

Aún conociendo los sentimientos que su hermanastro le profesa Tsubasa se niega a creer en el amor, pues ya había sufrido una decepción y piensa que el amor que él siente, le quitó a su hermanastro.

_-Tal vez me parezco a Tsubasa y al igual que ella me niego a crecer, al igual que ella el amor me da miedo-_

Sin embargo, cierto día Tsubasa decide escuchar el disco de la banda de Kazuma, que llevaba por nombre _Tsubasa (_Alas). Entonces ella traduce una canción que su hermanastro le había dedicado: Tú iluminas mi vida.

"_Pasé innumerables noches pegado a la ventana, esperando que apareciera alguien que me dejara escuchar una canción a su lado. Me guarde innumerables sueños en el fondo de mi corazón…El amor se sumergía en las tinieblas, pero un día apareciste tú…"_

Yaten abrió los ojos de sorpresa, Mina sólo había leído este párrafo.

"_Viví flotando y llevado por las olas, pero finalmente llegó un momento de paz. Ahora jamás volverá la soledad… tú iluminas mi vida y llenas de esperanza mi futuro… traes luz a cada uno de mis días y llenas de canciones todas mis noches…"._

_-¿qué es esto?..-_ En ese momento una serie de imágenes aparecieron en la mente de Yaten y voces evocaron su recuerdo.

"_despreocúpate, yo no estoy sufriendo, ella me es indiferente y puede hacer de su vida un papalote", gritó enfadado a Seiya. _

_La princesa Kakio estaba a su lado –"yo creo que si ella te eligió a ti para dar su vida…es porque eres una persona importante para ella…deberías preguntárselo y así tus dudas también se resolverán"._

_Seiya lo miró seriamente -"eres un idiota…si tú correspondiste al beso es por algo…no puedo creer que seas tan idiota como para no darte cuenta"-_

Escuchó la voz de Armand_ -"eres un idiota por quedarte callado…eres un idiota por dejarla ir"-_

Sus manos temblaban, pero dio la vuelta a la hoja y terminó de leer:_ "tu soledad…tu tristeza…amo todo de ti…esos sentimientos tan evidentes no pueden estar equivocados…porque tú iluminas mi corazón…"_

Yaten comenzó a sudar y llevó el pequeño libro hasta su pecho _-¿Qué es esto? mi corazón-_ sentía su corazón ser recorrido por pequeñas descargas eléctricas en su interior.

En ese instante recordó las palabras de Seiya:_ "esto es símbolo de crecimiento y de madurez…es cariño, es comprensión, calidez, tristeza, dolor, felicidad todo junto y combinado…Yaten, esto es amor…"_

-Mina- susurró tristemente y pareció verla de nuevo_ "lo siento Yaten-kun, esto ha sido difícil para mí, yo…he puesto todo mi valor en esto…la verdad es que…te quiero…adiós Yaten-kun". _Posó sus manos en sus labios y los recorrió lentamente recordando el contacto -Mina…- gritó incorporándose de golpe –yo…fui…fui un idiota…ya no puedo seguir negando lo evidente-

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

El ruido de los aviones despegando y la gente hacía un bullicio dentro del aeropuerto.

-¿Nos veremos pronto?-

Armand le sonrió encantado -claro, quizá la próxima vez venga con Catherine-

La rubia lo miró dulcemente -qué bien, cuídate mucho y saludos a Catherine-

-Mina- susurró estrechándola fuertemente –tengo una tarea para ti…se feliz-

Ella se aferró a la espalda de su amigo –no creo poder cumplirlo- balbuceó mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

–es algo complicado ¿verdad?...-acarició su cabeza- pero sé que tú podrás…ahora debo irme-

-sí-

El joven azabache tomó su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos -serás fuerte ¿verdad?-

-sí, lo prometo- murmuró Venus mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

-así me gusta- dijo el inglés depositando un beso su frente –Nos vemos, Mina-

-Adiós- musitó Mina mientras lo veía alejarse.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Yaten miraba por la ventana del taxi, aunque todos sus pensamientos yacían en una sola persona. Sus piernas temblaban y sentía su pulso acelerado, pero al pensar en ella, en su semblante triste y su apacible voz, una fuerza se apoderaba de él_-No…ya no tengo miedo…No puedo irme sin decírselo… Mina… - _pensó apretando el puño de su mano derecha.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Después de varios minutos, llegó por fin al departamento de la rubia, intentó tranquilizar su respiración y respiró hondo, acomodó el cuello de su camisa y al darse cuenta de ello sonrió para si –_que yo me arregle para ver a una mujer…quién lo diría_- su dedo índice presionó por unos instantes el timbre y esperó, pero no había contestación.

Presionó el botón de nuevo y esta vez susurró –Mina, soy yo Yaten- sin embargo todo seguía igual, hasta que escuchó una voz que provenía del suelo.

-hola Yaten, ella no se encuentra ahora- habló el gato blanco de Mina.

Él joven se mordió el labio inferior -necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella-

-Armand regresó a Inglaterra y ella fue a dejarlo al aeropuerto, pero de eso ya hace 3 horas, el avión de Armand ya partió, tal vez fue a dar un paseo por ahí-

Fijó una mirada seria en Artemis -iré a buscarla-

-entonces es muy urgente- el pequeño felino guardó silencio unos instantes y después dio un saltó hasta llegar a la parte superior del buzón que se encontraba en la entrada y se posó delante del joven -así que era por ti, por quien estaba triste Mina-

-tú también lo notaste ¿no?- dijo Yaten con rostro apenado.

-sí, desde que la batalla culminó, aunque la veía disimular muy bien frente a sus amigas, yo la conozco y sé que mentía-

-sí, eso mismo le dije yo-

El pequeño gato sonrió –me parece que también la conoces bien…bueno, sólo te diré una cosa, Mina es una chica muy especial y sin importar lo que demuestre es muy sensible, creo que sólo tú eres capaz de hacerla volver a sonreír sinceramente, así que te la encargo, de lo contrario te las verás conmigo-

-sí- contestó con determinación el joven Kuo –iré a buscarla-

-está bien y apresúrate porque esas nubes indican que se avecina una tormenta-

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Corría desesperado por la ciudad_ -no sé muy bien cómo sucedió, pero tengo una ansia infinita de verla, de estar cerca de ella, frente a frete y decirle lo que siento, decirle que fui un estupido al no darme cuenta antes, decirle que me espere…que regresaré por ella….¿cómo demonios pasó esto? no lo sé realmente, sólo sé que mi corazón era calido cada vez que la veía y que era muy divertido estar cerca de ella y me sentía a gusto con su compañía…pero cuando me dijo que me quería, de inmediato mi corazón pareció salirse de mi pecho y al marcharse un vació terrible se apoderó de mí, aún así no me había dado cuenta de nada, hasta que esa canción me obligó a abrir los ojos…me obligó a sentir la calidez y escuchar la voz dentro de mi corazón- _

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

_-ser feliz, lo que dijo Armand suena tan sencillo pero…no lo es, al menos no para mí, la verdad es que…todo este tiempo me he sentido sola…sí, yo sé que tengo a mis amigas y tengo a Artemis, pero de pronto esto no fue suficiente, era un sentimiento de desencanto, de frustración. Cuando conocí a Armand recuerdo que fue maravilloso pasar mucho tiempo a su lado, porque me sentía protegida y…amada, al conocerlo creí de nuevo en el amor, en que por fin había encontrar a alguien especial para mí, creí que las palabras de Ice eran sólo arrogancia, pero después comprendí que todo era muy real, por más que yo me empeñaba en encontrar a alguien, cada vez era más difícil y cuando me estaba dando por vencida apareció él…mi Yaten…sí, nadie como él de oportuno, pero de nuevo cae la manzana sobre mi cabeza para indicarme que sólo era otro sueño, otra ilusión estupida de mi parte- _una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre su cabeza_ –ya estoy grande, dentro de poco cumpliré los 19, ya es hora de que deje de creer en los cuentos de hadas con final feliz y entregarme por completo a las fauces de una salvaje realidad llena de miedo y soledad, debo por fin olvidarme de él…debo borrar su rostro de mi mente, su sonrisa e incluso la forma despectiva en la que a veces me miraba, olvidar los papelitos que le mandaba y los abrazos que aún en su contra le daba…olvidar cada una de sus canciones…olvidar su voz- _lagrimas brotaban de sus luceros azules, la gente corría para resguardarse del agua, excepto ella, quien permanecía inmutable _–me siento cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente, no quiero regresar a casa aún, debo despejar mi mente y lo mejor será que…valla al único lugar donde me siento tranquila- _un suspiro melancólico escapó de su garganta_- aunque esto me recuerda…el día en que todo empezó- _

Inicia flash back

En ese entonces Mina era la asistente de los cantantes, así que se levantó muy temprano, preparó jugo de zanahoria que vertió en tres vasos de cristal para acomodarlos en una bandeja, así se dirigió a una habitación y entro sin siquiera tocar.

-chicos- llamó a tres jóvenes que se encontraban dormidos en sus camas –ya son las 8 y me dijeron que los despertara a esta hora-

Seiya se movió un poco, pero sin siquiera destaparse tomó una almohada y la arrojó torpemente hacia la puerta –Mina, es muy temprano, déjanos dormir- gruñó adormilado.

-mi deber es despertarlos, no en balde soy su asistente personal- dijo mientras esquivaba la almohada –así que levántense, les traje un jugo de zanahoria, es muy bueno para la voz-

Taiki se incorporó lentamente, cogió los lentes que estaban en un buró y se los colocó – gracias Minako san, eres de gran ayuda-

Ella sonrió ampliamente, le fascinaba que la halagaran y más esos chicos tan guapos.

La tercer cama comenzó a moverse y entre el edredón se descubrió un joven de cabellos plateados –y…¿en dónde escuchaste que el jugo de zanahoria era bueno para la voz?-

-ja, yo consulto todas las revistas de belleza, salud y bienestar y lo leí en un reportaje con un experto nutriologo- contestó con determinación.

-valla, eres muy precavida- musito Seiya mientras se sentaba en la cama y dejaba al descubierto su pecho desnudo.

Los hermanos se levantaron de sus lechos y Seiya se dirigió a Mina –valla, miren a la linda Mina en el cuarto de tres hombres en boxer- sugirió con una sonrisa retorcida.

Mina se sonrojó de inmediato y apartó su vista de él, la verdad era que no se había percatado de eso –e…ehh…yo…mejor me voy- dijo mientras daba la espalda a los jóvenes.

Seiya apresuró el paso y colocando su brazo sobre la puerta impidió que abriera -¿segura?…¿no quieres quedarte un rato con nosotros?- dijo provocativamente en el oído de la joven.

A la chica se el erizaron los cabellos al escuchar la voz sexi de aquel chico, pero haciéndose de valor trago saliva y dio vuelta hasta encontrarse con él –No, no puedo quedarme, tengo otras cosas que hacer –dijo mientras empujaba la bandeja a Seiya y lo obligaba a tomarla –beban su jugo, yo debo…ir a…a…hacer algo para el desayuno- finalizó esbozando una sonrisa boba y saliendo torpemente del lugar mientras miraba al techo.

En la habitación, Seiya reía descontroladamente -que graciosa, vieron la cara que puso-

Yaten apartó la vista de su hermano con indignación –Seiya no vuelvas a hacer eso-

-¿acaso te molestó?- pero su hermano no respondió.

-simplemente es desagradable- comentó Taiki mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

-lo siento, sólo quería ver su reacción- se disculpó el de cabellos azabaches mientras bebía su jugo.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Mina ya estaba en la cocina, portaba una bata rosa con pequeños conejitos blancos bordados en las bolsas. Había colocado ya los platos sobre la mesa, un pequeño jarrón con vistosas flores y dos jarras, una con leche y otra con jugo de naranja. Ella movía vertiginosamente unos huevos revueltos en la estufa mientras cantaba alegremente.

Futo shita shunkan (No es algo... que se construye... en sólo un instante)

tsunoru kimochi ja naku (sino un sentir que)

Sukoshizutsu sodatete iku mono da ne (crece de a poco en el tiempo...)

Aisuru kimochi ha (el sentir de este amor)

Yaten se había colocado una bata y mientras sus hermanos hacían las camas el hambre lo obligo a descender las escaleras, justo a la mitad de ellas escuchó el canto de la joven y se recargó en el marco de la puerta silenciosamente.

Mina cortaba hábilmente el último durazno que faltaba para terminar cuatro platos de fruta picada.

Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara (Porque yo te tengo, tengo un mañana)

Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara (porque no puedo seguir viviendo en esta soledad)

Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru (Te siento tan, cerca de mí)

sore ga, ai deshou (Supongo que esto es el amor)

De nuevo regreso a los huevos y en cuanto terminó los colocó en un plato grande que puso en el centro de la mesa.

Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi ha shitteru kara (Porque tú lo sabes, el dolor que traen estas lágrimas)

Sukitooru sono me no naka ni (buscar un significado absoluto)

Tashika na imi wo sagashite (en tus ojos transparentes)

La mesa ya estaba servida, así que decidió terminar su canción.

egao mitsuketai (quiero encontrar tu sonrisa)

Con esta última frase termino de cantar y dio un giro que se vio interrumpido por la voz de un joven –valla, creo que después de todo puedes cantar-

La chica paró en seco aún con los pies cruzados al verlo ahí parado y sin poder meter las manos cayó al suelo –auch que daño…-se sobada el trasero –para la próxima podrías avisar que estas ahí-

-no quería interrumpirte- dijo el peliplateado mientras le extendía amablemente su mano –ella miró atónita la faz de aquel apuesto chico, era la primera vez que era educado con ella, así que tomó su mano sin rechistar, pero al tratar de enderezarse de nuevo resbaló, ella apretó los ojos para sentir el impacto, aunque nunca llegó, pues Yaten la tenía detenida por la cintura –se más cuidadosa la próxima vez, porque no estaré ahí para salvarte-

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Mina se sonrojó de inmediato, estaba ya de pie, pero seguía impresionada, ya antes había notado que Yaten era muy bien parecido, pero esta vez fue diferente, al sentirse tan cerca de él su corazón se disparó y por inercia llevó sus manos a ese lugar.

El joven Kuo se apartó de su lado y tomó asiento –creo que tienes talento y un futuro prometedor en la música- dijo mientras se servía leche en un vaso.

-gra…gracias- susurró la joven sin dejar de verlo.

-por cierto, hoy nos reuniremos con el manager porque estamos buscando el sitio ideal para hacer un videoclip-

-es cierto- completó Seiya mientras tomaba también asiento y sacaba a la rubia de sus pensamientos –Mina, tal vez tu puedas ayudarnos, ya tienes tiempo viviendo aquí, así podrías recomendarnos algún lugar-

Ella lo miró interesada -exactamente de qué canción estamos hablando-

-se titula "Keshuo Keshuo"- expresó Taiki desde la entrada del comedor.

-sí, es una de mis favoritas…con una letra hermosa…déjenme pensar- colocó su dedo índice en sus labios –creo que sé del sitio indicado-

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Horas más tarde se encontraban en un lugar no muy alejado de la ciudad, pero si solitario y basta decir que hermoso. Primero se adentraba a un bosque, pero al salir de ahí te topabas con una hermosa escultura de la luna llena con una joven hincada en centro mientras oraba. Al dar unos pasos adelante había una gran escalera que conducía a un corredor con hermosas estatuas de marfil y frondosos cedros que se mecían al ritmo del viento. Al final del corredor se encontraba una hermosa fuente y justo delante de ella una enorme terraza con la más hermosa vista de toda la ciudad.

Seiya estaba maravillado con la fuete -Mina, es maravilloso-

Taiki inspeccionaba los árboles -definitivamente encantador-

-¿cómo diste con este lugar?- preguntó Yaten llegando al lado de la rubia, quien miraba la hermosa vista.

-es curioso, pero me perdí- dijo intentando recordar –ese día caminaba por el bosque cuando escuche el ruido del agua, ya me iba, pero algo me hizo volver y lo descubrí, aquí tan solo, pero tan apacible- suspira- es un lugar hermoso, tal vez algún día esté en este mismo lugar pero con el chico a quien ame-

-te deseo suerte, después de todo es un lugar sublime- finalizó Yaten antes de reunirse de nuevo con sus hermanos.

Fin de flash back

De nuevo esa sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro –_ja, yo y el chico a quien ame, dios, soy demasiado cursi ¿no?...pero eso es lo que yo quería soñar…con eso me bastaba…con soñar_- pensó sin detener el paso y dirigiéndose a ese lugar que era especial para ella.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Ya había dejado de correr, aunque miraba a todos lados esperando encontrarla, estaba perdiendo la esperanza cuando vio la espalda de una joven de cabellera rubia con un moño rojo deteniendo su caída –Mina-gritó mientras se habría paso entre las personas que caminaban con grandes paraguas –Mina…espera- susurró mientras giraba aquel cuerpo, pero se sorprendió al ver que se había equivocado, la joven tenía ojos verdes y pequeñas pecas cubrían su rostro, al verlo tan cerca la chica se ruborizó –oye tú- escuchó Yaten a su espalda –aléjate de mi chica, crees que puedes acercarte a ella estando yo aquí- masculló un joven de cabellos castaño.

-disculpa- dijo Yaten haciendo una reverencia –no pretendía cortejar a tu novia, simplemente la confundí con otra joven-

Al observar los modales del cantante, el castaño tomó a la chica de la mano –no hay problema, fue una equivocación-

-les ruego me disculpen, con su permiso- giró sobre sus talones y emprendió de nuevo el rumbo.

La chica abrió enormemente los ojos -ee…ese joven era…-

-¿quién era?- preguntó su pareja.

-era Yaten-kuo…dios santo…Yaten, el de los Three Lights…ahh le hubiera robado un beso o de perdida pedirle su autógrafo-

-cómo que robarle una beso- gritó su novio –vamonos, ni que estuviera tan guapo- dijo prácticamente arrastrando a la joven.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Ya había caminado otros 15 minutos por el centro de la cuidad, el lugar más concurrido, pero nada, ni una sola señal de Mina, a lo lejos vio el kiosco del parque, pesadamente llegó a él totalmente empapado y se sentó en una pequeña banca.

-_Mina, en dónde puedes estar, ya fui a la nevería, a los video juegos, al karaoke, al parque, en dónde estás, ya recorrí los lugares a los que acostumbras ir_…-en ese instante un recuerdo se apoderó de su mente_- excepto uno…-_

Inicia flash back

Mina les había dicho que conocía el lugar perfecto para la filmación del videoclip y ya se encontraba ahí después de un rato.

Recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar hasta ver la inerte figura de la joven que contemplaba absorta el paisaje de la ciudad. Era extraño, pero aunque sólo tenía dos días de ser su asistente ya la trataba mejor, de hecho se sorprendía al recordar lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas en el desayuno, normalmente le habría dicho que cantaba mal y la hubiera dejado tirada en el suelo, pero no lo hizo –_creo que el tener más contacto con ella me está cambiando- _pensó mientras con paso lento llegaba al lado de la joven -¿cómo diste con este lugar?-

Mina no dejo de ver el paisaje -es curioso, pero me perdí- dijo intentando recordar –ese día caminaba por el bosque cuando escuche el ruido del agua, ya me iba, pero algo me hizo volver y lo descubrí, aquí tan solo, pero tan apacible –la joven lanzó un suspiro que no paso desapercibido para Yaten, quien volteo de inmediato a verla -es un lugar hermoso, tal vez algún día esté en este mismo lugar pero con el chico a quien ame-

Era una chica muy inocente y enamoradiza, de eso no había duda, pero esa era la personalidad de la joven, así que no le quedo más que esbozar una sonrisa y darle la espalda -te deseo suerte, después de todo es un lugar sublime-

Fin de flash back

-puede que ella este ahí - dijo el peliplateado mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

El ruido del agua diáfana de la fuente a sus espaldas la acompañaba, como siempre sus ojos yacían enfocados en los pequeños cristales estelares.

Delante de ella toda la cuidad se distinguía, con un calido olor a tierra mojada. Ya había dejado de llover y una corriente de viento la hizo temblar, después de todo su ropa aún estaba húmeda.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Yaten, atravesó rápidamente el bosque y una vez entrando a ese majestuoso lugar caminó lento por el corredor tapizado de cedros, a lo lejos alcanzó a ver la fuente y a través del agua distinguió la silueta que tanto anhelaba.

Ahí se encontraba recargada Mina, en la gran terraza del recinto, totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos. Aunque al caminar pisó algunas hojas secas, el ruido pasó desapercibido para la rubia.

Rodeo la fuente y se quedó a una distancia considerable de la sailor del amor, miró también las estrellas y se recargó por fin en la terraza –te estuve buscando y después de mucho pensar, supe que te encontraría aquí- dijo a la joven.

El cuerpo de la chica se convulsionó y al encontrarlo ahí cerca de ella tembló, una serie de cambios internos se arremolinaron en su estomago, el cual se contrajo saturado de adrenalina –Ya…Yaten-kun…-

Sus ojos yacían desencajados y un nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella_ -¿qué hace aquí?...por favor…no me hagas esto Yaten…no hables_- Un silenció se formó entre ambos hasta que el joven se apresuró a hablar.

-creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente- dijo encontrando la vista de Mina.

Ella apretó los puños, no quería escuchar nada más, ya estaba muy mal debido a su compartimiento anterior y esto no sería más que volver a recordar todo, no quería su lastima, ni sus palabras de consuelo, quería que esto terminara ahora -te equivocas, ya todo fue dicho-

De inmediato él notó un toque de hostilidad en las palabras de Venus –estás un poco exaltada ¿te encuentras bien?-

Mina dibujó una triste sonrisa y habló serenamente -Yaten, te dije claramente que no te sintieras culpable ni nada, es más, voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad para decirte lo que estuve pesando todo este tiempo desde ayer…- después de una pequeña pausa prosiguió -la verdad es que quiero que olvides lo que te dije, yo estuve meditando mucho y lo que dije…creo que estuvo mal…fue algo que en realidad…yo…no…no siento, estaba confundida yo…sólo te quiero como a cualquiera de tus hermanos, así que despreocúpate-

-¿Entonces fue un error lo que me dijiste ayer?- preguntó incrédulo al tiempo que subía el tono de su voz -pues hay algo que estás olvidando Mina…también me besaste-

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, era cierto, no sólo se le había declarado, sino que también lo había besado, no lo podía negar –lo siento- musitó ella en un hilo de voz.

Cómo era posible que pretendiera mentir en un momento así, por fin había reconocido lo que tanto intentaba negar y se atrevía a hablarle, porqué ella no podía hacer lo mismo -por dios Mina, no quiero que te disculpes, quiero que hables- gritó fuertemente.

Ella arremetió con la misma intensidad -¿qué se supone que quieres que te diga?-

No apartó su vista ni un segundo de Mina, quería escucharlo de ella, de sus labios -quiero que ya no intentes mentir, no después de lo pasó, porque sé perfectamente que mientes, en estos momentos mientes y mientes también al decir que en realidad no me quieres como hasta ayer asegurabas-

-no pienso seguir hablando de lo mismo, adiós Yaten- Mina dio la espalda a su acompañante y se dispuso a marcharse, pero una mano fuerte y decidida se posó en su muñeca impidiéndole partir –¿qué?-

Sus ojos verdes la miraron retadoramente -no te irás así…no seas cobarde y reconócelo…reconoce que me quieres-

-¿en realidad te importa lo que siento? porque si esto es un jueguito para alimentar tu ego, no quiero ser participe, ahora déjame ir, me estás lastimando- habló alterada.

-esto no es un juego y no es mi ego, puedo asegurártelo, pero no te irás hasta que reconozcas la verdad- dijo el ojiverde con determinación.

Mina observó la mano que la sujetaba y se sintió impotente, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos… frágil…desvalida, lo único que quería era salir de ahí, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y a expulsar agua salina que descendió sobre sus rozadas mejillas -Yaten, me estás haciendo daño…por favor déjame ir -con fuerza intentó apartar su muñeca del agarré- ya déjame en paz- sin embargo su cuerpo se vio aprisionado por el del joven de cabellos plateados.

Intentó pensar en lo qué estaba pasando en esos instantes, pero parecía imposible, todo era tan irreal, tan efímero y sin embargo tangible…

-Minako- suspiró Yaten a la cercanía de su oído y lo vio mirarla de frente y a una distancia tan corta de ella, sus ojos parecían tan sinceros… reflejaban algo…que no alzaba a comprender, pero eso ya no importaba, porque lo vio acercarse lentamente y posar sus labios sobre los suyos, en un beso infinitamente tierno y calido…tan delicado y tan sublime…que sus parpados sucumbieron ante él.

Yaten se separó paulatinamente de ella y miró como sus ojos permanecían aún cerrados, no sabía si esperando o intentando asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, lo cierto es que lucía hermosa.

Mina suspiró mientras sus ojos reflejaban la imagen de Yaten, quien aún la tenía estrechada en sus brazos, parpadeó unos instantes y después bajo la vista -¿por qué?...¿por qué Yaten?- balbuceó entre lágrimas –¿por qué hiciste eso?-

Inmutable el cantante no se alejó -¿acaso no lo imaginas?-

-por qué me haces esto Yaten, eres un egoísta, te irás y me dejarás aquí, después de haberme besado…y no te importa que mi corazón…-no pudo continuar pues un llanto desbordado emanó de sus ojos.

-ya no tengas miedo, hasta hace poco también mi corazón se rehusaba a crecer, quería conservar esa vida que llevaba, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo, ni responsabilidades con nadie aunque ello implicara vivir en la soledad toda mi vida, tenía miedo de amar…pero lo cierto Mina, es que al conocerte comprendí que hay cosas más importantes, comprendí que puedo llegar a querer a alguien…discúlpame, fui un idiota yo…no era capaz de reconocer lo que significabas para mi…lo siento- dijo visiblemente afligido.

Ella de nuevo encontró su mirada -¿qué?...-apretó los ojos, aún aprensiva ante la situación que vivía- ¿qué se supone que significa esto?-

-esto significa que es muy probable que yo también, desde hace mucho tiempo estoy enamorado de ti…- finalizó el cantante con valentía.

-pero tú…esto…no…cómo es qué…-ninguna frase coherente salía de su boca, estaba tan aturdida que no sabía cómo reaccionar – ¿es mentira verdad? sólo lo haces por lastima ¿no?- su voz sonaba incrédula y desconfiada

-no es mentira…yo no soy bueno con las palabras- Yaten apartó su miraba abochornado -ya lo sabes, no sé como expresarme a veces…y si después de ese beso no lo entiendes, dime…-la miró a los ojos probando sus palabras- dime qué puedo hacer para convencerte de que es verdad…-

Mina por fin lo entendía, su corazón le decía que era verdad, lo sentía…sentía la calidez de ese joven delante suyo y a pesar de que él nunca se lo había demostrado, ni había dicho jamás nada que la ilusionara, ahora se veía decidido, sus ojos resplandecían y sabía que no mentía -otra vez…dilo sólo una vez más-

El peliplateado pasó saliva difícilmente –_diablos, es difícil decirlo tantas veces…_- gruñó para sus adentros, entonces aclaró su garganta –yo…yo estoy e…enamorado… de ti…-no soportó la mirada de la rubia y fijo su vista al suelo –yo…te…qui…te quiero- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Yaten…-más lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos azules, pero lo abrazó y se aferró fuertemente a la espalda del joven –lo siento…lo siento tanto…yo…también…te quiero…te quiero Yaten-kuo- sollozaba con intensidad, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del ojiverde.

Yaten hizo una mueca de sorpresa, pero lentamente fue cerrando sus brazos y estrechándola hacia sí. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahora estaba seguro de que ella no se iría o intentaría alejarse, porque estaba ahí sólo para él y por fin su pecho exhaló un suspiro de tranquilidad. Posó su mentón en la abundante cabellera de la joven y cerró los ojos -lo siento, fui un estupido por no decírtelo antes, pero necesitaba estar seguro, no quería hacerte daño-

Mina se separó de él y secó las lágrimas acumuladas en una de sus mejillas –está bien, yo también fui una tonta por no decírtelo antes, pero fui más al intentar negarlo ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo torpemente.

Esa sonrisa era sincera, por fin ella era sincera y estaba totalmente seguro de ello, ya no podía equivocarse. Le devolvió la sonrisa y con su pulgar enjuagó los restos de agua de su mejilla, ese contactó poco a poco se convirtió en una satinada caricia. La mano de Mina se posó sobre la del joven, ladeando un poco la cabeza y cerrando los ojos profundizando su contacto –qué calida...tu mano es muy calida Yaten-

Miró el gesto de la rubia con ternura, su mano libre la guió hasta la cintura de la joven y la otra dejó su rostro para acariciar su nuca y atraerla de nuevo hacia él, Mina se sonrojó de inmediato, por unos instantes ambos vacilaron, pero no se detuvieron hasta rozar de nuevo sus labios.

Yaten deslizó su mano sobre la sedosa cabellera de la joven hasta llegar a su cintura. Por otro lado Mina llevó sus manos las cuales reposaban en el pecho del joven, hasta su cuello sin dejar de besarlo. Fue un beso tierno, el contacto de sus inexpertos. pero al mismo tiempo posesivos labios la arrastraban a un placer infinito, reconociéndose e inundándose el uno del otro. Después de unos instantes se separaron y Mina se abrazo a él -gracias- susurró la joven.

Él alzó la ceja confundido -¿por qué?-

-por hacer mi sueño realidad- dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho –Yaten, ¿y ahora qué pasará con nosotros?- preguntó un tanto insegura.

-pues, serás la madre de mis hijos- dijo él en tono serio.

El rostro de la rubia se tornó carmín -¿no crees que vas muy rápido?-

-no, sólo me gusta planificar, eso es todo-

Una pequeña risa se dibujó en sus labios y de nuevo lo abrazó.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Habían decidido mirar las estrellas, así que permanecieron el uno al lado del otro sólo observando el cielo.

Yaten la miró de reojo y recordó -por cierto, ¿terminaste de leer el tomo 12 de karekano?-

-no ¿por qué?- preguntó Mina intrigada.

-porque la canción es muy bella-

_-es cierto…no termine de leerla porque me hizo llorar_- pensó la rubia -bueno, yo no la leí completa, la verdad en ese momento me pareció muy triste-

-de hecho…gracias a ella me di cuanta de lo que sentía por ti… ¿puedo cantarte lo que no leíste?- Mina sólo le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"_Pasé innumerables noches pegado a la ventana, esperando que apareciera alguien que me dejara escuchar una canción a su lado. Me guarde innumerables sueños en el fondo de mi corazón…El amor se sumergía en las tinieblas, pero un día apareciste tu…"._

"_Viví flotando y llevado por las olas, pero finalmente llegó un momento de paz. Ahora jamás volverá la soledad… tú iluminas mi vida y llenas de esperanza mi futuro… traes luz a cada uno de mis días y llenas de canciones todas mis noches…"._

Los ojos de Mina brillaron intensamente y lágrimas se depositaban en ellos.

Yaten tomó cuidadosamente sus manos_ –"tu soledad…tu tristeza…amo todo de ti…esos sentimientos tan evidentes no pueden estar equivocados…porque tú iluminas mi corazón…"._

-Tienes razón, es hermosa- dijo mientras enjuagaba la lágrima que se coló sobre su mejilla – y sabes una cosa…- susurró ganándose la atención del cantante -Yaten Kuo…tú de verdad eres una estrella que ilumina mi vida-

Él le sonrió dulcemente estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Continuará.....

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

jejeje ¿qué tal? ¿super meloso?

**Debo adelantarles, que el siguiente capi es el último, a ver qué les parece. Ya estoy trabajando en otra historia más larga, así que esperen un poco jejeje**

**Porfis, dejen sus comentarios, (digo, para saber si quieren el último capi jajaja) yo aprendo de ellos, más yo que soy primeriza jejeje onegai shimasuuu (porfiss)**

**Saluditos ****Katabrecteri****, tienes mucha razón, también los Mina&yaten son mis favoritos, no sé que me pasa con ellos jejeje Gracias por el comentario n.n**


	6. A tu lado, siempre a tu lado 側に居るいつも側に

**Holaaa de nuevo, jejeje ahora sí me tardé más verdad? sumimasen T.T No puedo decir nada en mi defensa jajaja sólo: disfruten el nuevo capítulo!!!**

Por cierto, en este capi metí las rolas de los Three Lights que salieron en el anime (Todokanu Omoi y Nagareboshi He) que de seguro les gustan mucho jeje, ojala puedan escucharlas al tiempo que leen. n.n

******o**** – o – o – o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o - o**

**側**_に Soba ni __(A tu lado)_

**CAPÍTUULO 6.****側**_**に**_**居るいつも側**_**に **__**(**_**Soba ni iru…itsumo soba ni / a tu lado estaré…siempre a tu lado)**

Los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar por parte de sus amigos, quienes los vieron llegar juntos a la escuela, claro que ya todos lo sabían puesto que sus hermanos lo interrogaron una vez que llegó al departamento y después de una felicitación no dudaba que se hubieran comunicado Taiki con Emy y Seiya con Serena y que obviamente al día siguiente todos lo sabrían.

Mina sonreía mientras se abrazaba del brazo del ojiverde, quien desvió la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Todos los rodearon en una ovación -valla, al parecer ya todo se solucionó- dijo un sonriente Seiya a ambos.

Emy tomó el hombro de la rubia -me alegra que ustedes también puedan ser felices-

Mina sonrió feliz –gracias…Emy-chan-

Lita llevó sus manos a la cadera -waaauuu Mina, todas en la escuela querrán asesinarte-

-no me importa…obviamente ahora que lo tengo no lo dejaré ir- dijo totalmente segura de sí misma mientras lo miraba alegremente y él sólo se sonrojaba más –Yaten Kuo, quiero estar siempre contigo, no importa lo que suceda-

Ante tal confesión él sólo dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado, no iba a decirle efusivamente –yo igual, te quiero y no te dejaré- obviamente él nunca lo diría y menos en público, pero ella supo que su sonrisa le correspondía.

-bueno, cuéntanos Mina ¿quién fue el que buscó a quién?- gritó Rei con estrellas en los ojos.

Seiya se acercó y tomó su hombro -sí ¿quien se rindió primero?-

Mina entrelazó sus manos eufórica -pues Yaten, él tuvo que buscarme y fue tan romántico-

Por su parte el peliplateado le cubrió la boca mientras la arrastraba consigo –disculpen muchachos la clase ya va a empezar, porque no se adelantan…nosotros iremos en seguida- rió nervioso llevándose a la joven.

Todos los miraron extrañados, menos sus hermanos quienes comenzaron a reír, en especial Seiya –nunca cambiará…es tan penoso que no quiso escuchar el relato de lo que paso porque estamos todos aquí-

Lita sonrió divertida -bueno, después nos enteraremos con Mina-

-ya que todo está bien, qué les parece si entramos al salón- dijo Taiki caminando al lado de Emi.

-vamos-contestaron todos al unísono.

**o**** – o – o – o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o - o**

Él iba por delante jalándola del brazo derecho -Yaten ¿qué pasa? ¿a dónde me llevas?- pero el joven siguió caminando hasta llegar al tronco de un enorme árbol -¿Yaten?...estás enojado porque les iba a contar?-

-¿no lo entiendes?...me da pena que lo digas…- susurró sin mirarla.

Mina se entristeció de pronto divagando en muchas de las posibles razones por las que él no quería que todos se enteraran -¿no quieres que los demás sepan?-

-a decir verdad no quiero que ellos lo sepan…-lentamente se giró y tomó la mano de la rubia- quiero que lo que pasó ayer sea un recuerdo sólo nuestro-

-¿sólo nuestro?- repitió Mina y entonces lo comprendió, no era por ella, sólo que Yaten era demasiado sensible como para soportar que todos lo supieran, así que lo abrazó con fuerza –eres muy lindo, déjame quedarme así por un rato-

El ojiverde se sorprendió -¿a qué viene eso?-

-nada…sólo eres lindo- balbuceó recargando su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

Yaten no la abrazó, sólo se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos con tranquilidad, era realmente feliz de estar así, ahora estaba convencido que quería tenerla a su lado por siempre.

La campana que anunciaba la entrada sonó algunas veces y Mina se alejó de inmediato –ya es tarde- giró extendiéndole la mano –Yaten, vamos juntos-

Por un momento no se movió, sólo pudo observar a la hermosa joven frente de él, con una tierna sonrisa y el viento arrastrando sus cabellos, esa mano, sólo para él, invitándolo a él…fue dichoso, tan dichoso como hacía mucho tiempo no lo era. Lenta, pausadamente levantó su mano y la entrelazó con la de ella. Lo recordaría, siempre lo haría, ella no lo supo pero, este momento había sido sumamente significativo para él.

Así caminaron juntos hasta el salón, para reunirse con sus amigos.

**o**** – o – o – o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o - o**

Tres semanas pasaron y ya estaban listos para la despedida, los contratos fueron cancelados y se argumentó a los medios que los Three Lights irían al extranjero a preparar su siguiente material discográfico, que prometía ser la sensación.

Se organizó también un concierto de despedida en Japón, con lleno total. Era un estadio, en el centro estaba el escenario y los instrumentos de los músicos listos. Luces de diferentes colores y rayos láser se disparaban a todos lados. Como era de esperarse todas nuestras sailors estaban en primera fila muy emocionadas.

Lita miraba todo el lugar impresionada -Hace tanto de la última vez que venimos a un concierto de ellos-

-el último concierto no fue tan agradable- dijo Mina tristemente al recordar la batalla contra Sailor Galaxi.

Pero Emi tomó dulcemente su hombro -tienes razón, pero ahora todo está bien…-

-es cierto, hemos sido capaces de encontrar la felicidad y traer la paz al planeta- comentó Rei con un sonrisa.

Serena se puso de pie y alzó el puño -y no sólo al planeta, sino a la galaxia entera-

-Serena guarda silencio- gritaron todas al ver el ridículo que estaba haciendo su amiga.

Mina sonrió y miró el escenario -gracias a la ayuda de esos enigmáticos guerreros de Fire Ball-

En ese instante, las luces se apagaron y las primeras notas de Todokanu Omoi (My Friend's Love) se hicieron escuchar. Los gritos y emoción fueron generalizados y más cuando tres reflectores de colores descubrieron tres siluetas conocidas por todas las presentes: azul para Taiki, rojo para Seiya y verde para Yaten.

Al comenzar a cantar las tres rosas que sujetaban salieron volando hacia el público. La chicas gritaba emocionadas y más las que había alcanzado las flores. Una impresionante coreografía los acompañó al cantar.

-se ven tan bien- dijo Rei entusiasmada.

Los ojos de Mina tenían un brillo especial al verlos moverse -esa calidez, ellos vuelven a mostrar esa calidez en sus canciones-

Emy estaba sonrojada -aunque cantaban para encontrar a su princesa, ahora que está a su lado siguen transmitiendo la misma energía-

-eso es porque ellos han encontrado a quien cantarle de nuevo- dijo pícaramente Lita haciendo sonrojar a las jóvenes.

**o**** – o – o – o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o - o**

Nuestras sailors y todas las presentes estuvieron cantando junto con los Three Lights cerca de dos horas. Hubo efectos especiales, varios cambios de vestuario y un magnífico ballet y músicos los acompañaron, pero ya era el momento de despedirse, así que Seiya aclaró la voz y caminó hasta la orilla del escenario –chicas- gritó haciendo enloquecer a las fans –esta noche ha sido muy divertida- ellas ovacionaron –pero…ahora…nos despedimos…no sin antes agradecer el apoyo que nos dieron y asegurándoles que vamos a regresar- dijo a todo pulmón.

Taiki llegó hasta su hermano -chicas, estamos muy felices de estar aquí y de haber conocido a gente tan increíble, les aseguro que siempre estarán en nuestros corazones-

-Este fue un lugar que me enseñó muchas cosas… gracias…fui muy feliz- gritó Yaten haciendo estallar el estadio.

Mina lo miró y sonrió intentando controlar las lágrimas, aunque estas eran de emoción –yo también estoy feliz-

Seiya habló de nuevo -Nuestra última canción, está dedicada a las sailor scauts, ellas nos están escuchando…gracias chicas, por todo su apoyo y las enseñanzas que nos brindaron-

Y los primeros acordes y el coro que los acompañaba hicieron enloquecer a la audiencia, era su primer sencillo y el que conquistó no sólo a Japón, sino a varios puntos del globo: Nagareboshi He (hacia las estrellas fugaces).

Search for your love

Search for your love

Buscando tu amor…

Kimi ha itsumo kagayai te ta

Tú siempre brillas

egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi

Tu sonrisa es como una pequeña estrella

taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no starlight)

Y yo la atesoro muchísimo (Eterna luz de estrella)

ano hiboku ha mamore nakute

Ese día no te pude proteger

kuyashi namida kora e ta dake

Sólo puedo contener mis lágrimas con remordimiento

ita mi ga noku ru yo (wasurenai sweetheart)

Lo único que quedó fue dolor (No te olvido, cariño)

Era todo, las lágrimas no se detenían y un montón de recuerdos se arremolinaron en la cabeza de Venus, desde el momento en que escuchó por primera vez la canción y su corazón pareció detenerse, así como todos los momentos que había compartido con los jóvenes que cantaban en el escenario. Pero sobre todo lo que había vivido y viviría con Yaten.

-_te amo_- se repetía una y otra vez –_no se que bueno he hecho en la vida o en mis otras vidas pero, debe ser algo muy bueno si te tengo a ti, yo de verdad…te amo_ - pensó emocionada –_no puedo creer que pueda estar a tu lado, reír a tu lado e incluso llorar contigo…ahora creo que todo el dolor valió la pena…si te tengo a mi lado- _

Search for your love, sora no suishou

Buscando tu amor, Cristal del Universo

Search for your love, nakanai de kure

Buscando tu amor, No llores por mí

Search for your love, hontou ha,

Buscando tu amor, De hecho

dakishimetai no sa

Me encanta abrazarte fuerte

Kimi no kaori zu tsu to (sagashiteru)

Siempre he estado buscando tu dulce olor,

boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)

Para transmitir mi voz (Te amo)

ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess)

¿Donde estas ahora? (Princesa de la Luz de Luna)

boku no princess

Mi princesa

Serena también lloraba, estaba conciente del daño que le había hecho a Seiya al rechazarlo, pero sabía que él la amaba, la amaba tanto que la dejaba ser feliz al lado de Darien, recordando la primera vez que lo vio en el aeropuerto y la forma en que se le confesó.

Ella estaba en la azotea llorando, destrozada por no recibir noticias de Darien, cuando él llego la abrazó y le dijo: -déjame reemplazarlo-

No lo iba a negar, también lo quería, pero no lo amaba, aún así, él siempre tendría un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

kotaete, Answer for me

Contéstame (Contéstame)

Imasugu, Answer for me

Ahora mismo (contéstame)

Kotaete, Answer for me

Contéstame ahora mismo (Contéstame)

Yasashiku, Answer for me

Contéstame suavemente (Contéstame)

To oiyo sora kakenuketeku

Atravesando el lejano cielo nocturno

nagareboshi ni nega uyoima

Pido un deseo a una estrella fugaz.

aitai to sasayaku (tsutae teyo starlight)

Diciendo para mi mismo que te quiero ver (Llévale mi mensaje, luz de estrella)

toki ga sugite otona ni naru

El tiempo pasa rápidamente, ya crecí.

boku no yatsuto kizu ita no sa

Por fin, lo siento;

tarinai kakera ni (sobaniite sweetheart)

los pedazos de mi memoria no son suficientes (Por favor, quédate conmigo, cariño)

Emy miró todos y cada unos de los movimientos de Taiki, involuntariamente las lágrimas también cayeron, aún no podía creerlo, aunque habían pasado varios días, no podía creer que estuviera a su lado, aún recordaba las interesantes pláticas que tenían respecto a temas políticos o religiosos y la rencilla que tuvieron cuando aquel cometa iba a aparecer.

-es increíble que estemos juntos- susurró con una sonrisa.

Search for your love, ginga unabara

Buscando tu amor, Semilla de Plata

Search for your love, furehata da you

Buscando tu amor, el barco está flotando

Search for your love, kuru o shisani

Buscando tu amor, desesperadamente

nagasarete yuku

Fui llevado por la corriente.

Rei los miraba atentamente –_quién lo diría, que con ayuda de estos jóvenes provenientes de otro planeta podríamos traer paz a la tierra, gracias, gracias chicos, por eso y por hacer felices a mis amigas_-

Kimi no kaori zu tsu to (sagashiteru)

Siempre he estado buscando tu dulce olor,

boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)

Para transmitir mi voz (Te amo)

ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess)

¿Donde estas ahora? (Princesa de la Luz de Luna)

boku no princess

Mi princesa

-_que envidia tengo de Mina y Emi, ellas pudieron conseguir el amor de estos chicos tan apuestos, ahhh bueno, ya será para la próxima, además hay muchos chicos en el mundo_- pensó Lita al verlos cantar –_de cualquier forma gracias, por hacernos pasar momentos agradables_-

kotaete, Answer for me

Contéstame (Contéstame)

Imasugu, Answer for me

Ahora mismo (contéstame)

Kotaete, Answer for me

Contéstame ahora mismo (Contéstame)

Yasashiku, Answer for me

Contéstame suavemente (Contéstame)

_**-Gracias, Sailors Star Ligths-**_

kotaete, Answer for me

Contéstame (Contéstame)

Imasugu, Answer for me

Ahora mismo (contéstame)

Kotaete, Answer for me

Contéstame ahora mismo (Contéstame)

Yasashiku, Answer for me

Contéstame suavemente (Contéstame)

**o**** – o – o – o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o - o**

Vio la estrella que adornaba la puerta del camerino con el nombre de Yaten Kuo en katakana, suspiró y tocó tímidamente, necesitaba verlo antes de que todos se despidieran, era su única oportunidad de estar a solas y darle un pequeño regalo antes de que se fuera. Aguardó un instante y la puerta se abrió descubriendo a un joven recién bañado con una bata, Mina se sonrojó al instante y desvió la mirada –eeto…creo que regreso después- balbuceó nerviosa, pero el tomó su mano y la condujo dentro –quédate un rato conmigo-

Ella parpadeo varias veces, pero fue incapaz de alejarse y el peliplateado se dirigió al baño –enseguida regreso-

-s…sí- contestó nerviosamente mientras se sentaba al costado derecho de un gran sofá –_cálmate Mina, sino lo haces…si te pones triste él se dará cuenta…además ya casi se va y tiene que verte bien…ANIMO MINA_- se dijo a si misma mientras llevaba su mano a la bolsa de su suéter y estrujaba el objeto que le daría.

Luego de un rato Yaten salió ya vestido casualmente y le sonrió -¿te gustó el concierto? ¿qué tal quedó todo?- y se sentó al lado de Mina.

Ella dio un salto y quedó frente a él -fantástico, jamás los había visto cantar así, fue emocionante y esos juegos pirotécnicos al final fueron asombrosos-

Lo cierto era que no estaba poniendo atención a todo lo que ella decía, sólo a los ademanes y gestos que hacía, en verdad estaba emocionada, parecía una niña pequeña relatando su ida al parque de diversiones, la miraba intensamente, quería guardar todos y cada uno de sus gestos en su memoria, hasta que ella lo interrumpió –Yaten…ni siquiera me haces caso, eres malo- gruñó cruzando los brazos enojada.

-pareces una niña- comentó el peliplateado entre risas mientras cruzaba la pierna.

Ella alzó la ceja dignamente -¿y?...de cualquier forma me quieres- soltó y volvió a tomar asiento a su lado.

-eso no puedo discutirlo- finalizó él quedándose en silencio.

La rubia jugó con sus manos, la verdad no sabía por dónde empezar –Ya..Yaten…-

-la verdad es que…Mina yo…- la miró a los ojos haciéndola sonrojar –¿puedo recostarme en tus piernas?-

Abrió sus ojos impresionada, esto era lo que las parejas de enamorados hacían en algunos mangas Shojo que había leído y le estaba pasando a ella con su Yaten, así que no perdería la oportunidad –S…sí- susurró apretando fuertemente sus puños.

Lentamente se dejó caer y una vez estuvo sobre el regazo de la rubia soltó un suspiro cerrando los ojos –gracias…por todo-

Por unos instantes Yaten disfrutó el nítido silencio que los envolvió pero, abrió los ojos al sentir la mano de Mina acariciar tiernamente sus cabellos –no hay nada que agradecer…además, en ese caso yo también estaría en deuda contigo por hacerme tan feliz- ambos encontraron sus miradas y sonrieron.

De nuevo el silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, más bien era con la intensión de desfrutar la compañía del otro. La rubia lo miró tiernamente parecía dormido, era tan hermoso, estaba dichosa por tenerlo a su lado, entonces sacó el regalo de su bolsa, era un brazalete de plata con un dije en forma de llave y el símbolo de Venus grabado en el –mira…-

Los ojos verdes de él se fueron abriendo, para descubrir el pequeño objeto que ella sostenía –es para ti- dijo Mina con una sonrisa –dame tu mano, déjame ponértelo-

Él se incorporó y la vio tomar delicadamente su mano –no es la gran cosa, pero te servirá para recordarme mientras estés en Fire Ball, pobre de ti si me entero que te lo quitaste- finalizó la rubia con decisión.

Tocaron la puerta y Seiya habló del otro lado –Yaten ya es hora-

El susodicho lanzó un gruñido de incomodidad por haberlos interrumpido -enseguida vamos-

Ella se puso de pie -bueno, vamos- y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

–Mina, espera…yo también tengo algo para ti- confesó el joven y ella volteó para encontrarse con un hermoso colgante en forma de estrella fugaz –es hermoso- murmuró sorprendida.

La rodeo con sus brazos y apartó su cabellera dorada para asegurar la cadena en su cuello.

Podía olerlo, era ese el perfume que siempre utilizaba, su corazón se aceleró –_diablos, estoy comenzando a entristecer, quiero decirle…que…que no se valla, que se quede conmigo, pero es una actitud egoísta, debe bastarme con que él regrese…y después estaremos siempre juntos_…- Pero sin poder resistirse y aprovechando la posición en la que estaban lo abrazó.

El peliplateado acababa de cerrar el broche cuando la sintió abrazarlo tímidamente.

-lo siento- susurró ella –déjame un momento así- entonces Yaten correspondió al abrazo suspirando pesadamente -te voy a extrañar- le confesó él.

-yo también- balbuceó la rubia –pero…tonto…no me lo digas nada cursi porque…dije que sería fuerte pero…estoy llegando a mi límite- reveló mientras se aferraba al pecho del cantante con manos temblorosas.

Yaten la alejó y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios -sólo por esta vez no te contengas y deja de forzarte a sonreír…- susurró con ternura.

Como si se hubiera liberado de un gran peso, sus ojos se humedecieron en un instante -Ya…Yaten…- alcanzó a decir antes de romper en llanto –lo siento…perdón…- gimoteó mordiendo su labio en un intento sobrehumano por contener las lágrimas.

El ojiverde tomó el rostro de la joven con sus manos y con ambos pulgares apartó el agua de sus mejillas mirándola con cariño -todo está bien- le susurró comprensivo.

Ella sólo atinó a arrojarse de nuevo a sus brazos llorando con más intensidad –volverás pronto ¿verdad?-

-tan pronto como pueda…ahora es mi deber regresar…pero es una promesa, regresaré… por eso seca esas lágrimas-

Mina le sonrió y secó sus lágrimas –sí…es hora de irnos- dijo mientras se colgaba del brazo de Yaten intentando reponerse por completo.

**o**** – o – o – o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o - o**

Después de pasar todo el camino charlando acerca del éxito del concierto, ya se encontraban en la cima de un hermoso valle en el parque central.

-bueno, ya es hora- dijo Seiya a sus hermanos.

La princesa Kakyo abrazó a la joven con chongos en la cabeza -fue un placer conocerla princesa Serena y princesas protectoras del sistema solar-

Serena hizo una reverencia -el placer fue nuestro princesa, fue gracias a su ayuda que logramos conservar la paz en el universo-

-chicos regresen pronto- dijo Lita haciendo un ademán de despedida con la mano.

Taiki dio un beso en la mejilla de Emy y soltó lentamente su mano –cuídate mucho mientras no estoy y no te olvides que regresaré- le dijo en un susurró que apenas ella alcanzó a percibir.

-te estaré esperando- susurró la protectora de Mercurio sonrojada.

-Bom bom- llegó Seiya hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla –dile a tu novio que regresaré para pelear por ti- aseguró mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

La princesa de la luna se sonrojó hasta las orejas –tonto…te…te voy a extrañar…-

Él cantante dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar -bueno eso es un avance-

-¿quién te dijo que tienes una oportunidad?- gruñó la rubia retadoramente.

-no te preocupes, tendrás tiempo para extrañarme y saber lo que valgo- hizo una señal de despedida con la mano y se alejó haciendo pegar una rabieta a la rubia.

Todos rieron ante la pequeña discusión de los jóvenes, mientras Mina soltaba pesadamente el brazo del peliplateado –ya es tiempo ¿verdad?...

bueno aliméntate bien mientras estas lejos, no te desveles mucho y ayuda a la princesa a reconstruir bien el planeta- habló con optimismo.

-S…sí- contestó Yaten.

La rubia alzó el puño con emoción -te aseguro que seré una gran cantante y algún día hasta podríamos hacer un dueto…-

-Sí…cuídate mucho- y regalándole una última sonrisa caminó para reunirse con sus hermanos.

Ella rió con esa sonrisa fingida que sabía perfectamente a él le desagradaba, también sabía que su anterior reacción le incomodó, fue algo demasiado optimista para su verdadero estado -_tonta…Mina tonta …por qué no sólo se lo dices… ¿a qué le tienes miedo? ¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes antes de que se valla? -_ pensó la joven mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-que tengan buen viaje- gritó Rei.

Lita la imitó -no tarden en regresar-

-cuídense- contestó Seiya.

Mina poco a poco disminuyó la tensión en su manos -_no tengas miedo…ya no, él regresará, lo prometió…ya no hay necesidad de fingir porque lo que siento por él es lo más auténtico que me ha pasado…ya no debo fingir_- pensó y llevó ambas palmas alrededor de su boca para amplificar el sonido –YATEN…TE AMO…TIENES UN MOTIVO PARA REGRESAR…ASÍ QUE TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO- gritó para después dibujar una sonrisa.

Su cuerpo ya estaba cubierto por un resplandor dorado y estaba a punto de desvanecerse cuando la escuchó y giró a verla, era la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto, tan tranquila y sincera, con ello supo de inmediato que no importaba cómo pero, regresaría para ver siempre esa sonrisa. Apretó fuertemente el brazalete que ella le había regalado hace un rato y también sonrió –ese es mi único motivo- susurró Yaten con ternura y desapareció en un aló de luz, al igual que sus hermanos y la princesa Kakyo.

-_te esperaré, no importa cuánto, siempre te esperaré_- pensó Mina mientras alguien la tomaba del hombro.

-nuestra niña está enamorada- dijo Rei con voz melosa.

-sí, vieron que declaración tan romántica: TE AMOOO- imitó Lita secundando a Rei.

La rubia se sonrojó visiblemente y apartó su mirada –no…no fue así…- intentó defenderse, pero sus amigas siguieron.

Emi, estaba sonrojada y agachó la mirada -que conmovedor-

-Mina estás madurando- comentó Rei con una sonrisa retorcida.

Una venita (ya saben las de estilo anime) se había saltado en la frente de Venus -oigan, dejen de hacerme burla-

Entonces Serena le dio unas palmaditas a su amiga -descuida Mina se nos olvidará en unas tres semanas-

-¿eh?- gruñó Venus preocupada, pensando en lo duro que sería aguantar las burlas por tanto tiempo.

Continuará....

**o**** – o – o – o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o - o**

Hola chicos ¿qué onda? ¿me tardé un poco verdad? Jejeje bueno espero les haya gustado.

Especiales gracias a Sailor O, Katabrecteri y KagomeHb por sus comentarios, son precidos para mi n.n

Entonces el próximo capítulo GRAN FINAL jejeje sí, así que aguántenme un poco y ya verán.

Saludos a todos los lectores n.n


	7. Epílogo 時間よ止まれjikan yo tomare

**Hola!!! Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores que siguieron mi historia. Especial gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un comentario y me animaron a seguir n.n Honto ni arigato!!! **

**Ahora sí, el fin, qué lo disfruten, además va intercalado con la rola **Jikan yo tomare (detener el tiempo, algo así) de Azu y Seamo, ojala puedan bajarla y escucharla, es el segundo ending del anime Itazura na kiss. Sin más, a leer n.n

**側**_に __(A tu lado)_

EPÍLOGO

Jikan yo tomare 時間よ止まれ feat. SEAMO by AZU

_kimi to sugosu jikan atto iuma  
kizukeba deeto wa mou shuuban  
hanare takunai kaeri takunai  
toki wo tomete zutto isshoni itai_  
(El tiempo que paso contigo es sorprendente  
Al final me di cuenta, que nuestra cita ya había terminado  
No quiero irme, no quiero regresar  
Detén el tiempo, así podremos estar juntos para siempre)

Mina estaba en su habitación, recostada sobre el lecho con pluma en mano y sobre su almohada un diario. Alejada del bullicio de afuera, se acostumbró a escribir un diario por las tardes, diario que compartiría con Yaten cuando él regresara, así podría hacerle saber todo lo que pasaba días a día y con ello hacerlo más parte de su vida_ -Han pasado casi tres años desde que se fueron, sigo esperándote, hace 5 meses firme mi primer contrato con una disquera, gane un casting y con ello mi primer disco, estoy tan feliz, aunque me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo para compartir mi dicha- _

_tere kakushi na serihu mo  
mitsume au shunkan mo  
anata to iru jikan mo tarinai kedo  
saishuu densha miokuru_

_Made nigiri shimete kureta te  
sarigenai yasashisa ga ureshii yo_  
(Las palabras que esconden nuestra debilidad,  
los momentos cuando nos miramos fijamente.  
El tiempo que estoy contigo, desearía que durara más  
Tu mano se aferra a la mía, hasta que  
Me ves partir en el último tren  
Tu ternura me hace muy feliz)

_-__Emi ya está eligiendo su especialidad en medicina, no sabe si será cirujana o pediatra, aunque yo le digo que ella será buena en todo-_

Flash back

Serena se tocó la mejilla derecha con dolor -Emy me duele la muela-

-A mi también me molesta una muela, Emy lo mejor será que te conviertas en dentista- dijo Mina.

La protectora de Mercurio acomodó sus gafas -eso no les pasaría si no comieran tantos dulces-

-eres mala, estamos en desarrollo y debemos comerlos- chilló Serena.

Rei dejo de leer su revista y las miró de reojo -pues cuando termine su desarrollo van a quedar como un par de cerditos-

-Rei- gritaron enojadas ante las risas de las presentes.

Fin de Flash back

_otogi banashi nara sugu ni anata no  
iru asu e yukeru no ni...  
(_Si es un cuento de hadas,  
Quisiera ser capaz de ir a un futuro contigo)

_-Rei y Nicolas ya planean su boda, yo les dije que era muy pronto pero ya sabes, de que Rei tiene una idea no hay nadie que se la quite. Ella se está dedicando al diseño de modas, de hecho me ayuda a vestirme, según ella no tengo buen gusto.-_

Flash back

La protectora de Marte la miró de arriba abajo y apretó el puño enojada -¿acaso irás a un carnaval?-

Mina dio una vuelta mostrando su vestido amarillo chillante -es la moda-

Rei soltó un suspiró -cantas muy bien, pero no tienes el mínimo sentido de la moda-

-para eso te tengo a ti, por cierto ¿tú harás tu vestido de bodas?- preguntó la rubia.

-si ¿por qué?-

Mina le dio una mirada pícara -pues para que te apures, no sea que se empiece a notar el embarazo-

Mars se sonrojó hasta las orejas -e…embarazo…¿qué diablos te piensas?-

Mina le dio una palmadita en el hombro -pues como ya quieres casarte…-

-tonta…si sigues diciendo eso no te ayudará a vestirte nunca más- gruñó con los brazos cruzados.

Mina se arrojó a ella –lo siento Rei, no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero no me abandones-

Fin flash back

_everytime, everyday, everything…  
kotoba ni shinaku temo  
anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na bassho  
moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara  
futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo…_  
(Siempre, cada día, todo  
Incluso sin palabras,  
Eres mi lugar especial  
Si sólo se me pudiera cumplir un deseo,  
Dios, por favor para el tiempo)

_-Lita está saliendo con un muchacho, espero que por fin encuentre la felicidad, aunque la última noticia es que es un abogado y eso como que no me gusta, ya sabes, son un poco arrogantes; pero tienen mi bendición, sin embargo que se ande con cuidado, si le hace algo a mi amiga será carne muerta.- _

_jikan yo tomare kono mama  
boku no tatta hitotsu no wagamama  
dakedo sore wa kanawanai  
kono monogashisa tsutaetai yo  
ichinichi tatta nijuuyo jikan  
tarinai yo ato hyaku jikan  
sore dake areba motto motto  
mitsukeru yo kimi no ii took_

(Para el tiempo, tan solo así  
no se hará realidad.  
En mi egoísmo  
Quiero decirte sobre mi impaciencia,  
Hay sólo veinticuatro horas al día,  
No es suficiente, después de cien horas,  
Debería ser muchas más,  
Buscaré que no tenga fin)

_-Serena y Darien tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte, a Seiya le hubiera convenido estar aquí, no sé que pasara, los primeros días Sere estaba inconsolable, pero creo que está más tranquila. Pase lo que pase ya le dije que estoy de su lado.- _

_kondo wa itsu aeru no?  
nando mo ittara shitsukoku omoware sou  
fuan to kibou ga hanbun zutsu  
kono omoi wa kawaranai tabun zutto  
kimi wa boku wo dou omotte iru no ka..._  
(¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?  
No importa cuantas veces lo diga, seguiré pensando en ello,  
Una mitad de mí está ansiosa y la otra está esperando  
Este sentimiento no cambiara, tal vez, seguramente  
¿Que piensas de mi?)

_-Además Luna y Artemis ya están esperando gatitos, le dije a Artemis que debe responsabilizarse y casarse lo antes posible, pero se ruboriza y dice que para ellos no es necesario. Valla gato desobligado ¿verdad?-_

_everytime, everyday, everything...  
koishii nukumori mo  
kotoba ni naranai kokoro no koe wo  
kore kara wa sunao ni tsutaete miseru kara  
ugoki hajimeta toki wo kamisama tomete yo..._  
(Siempre, cada día, todo...  
Extraño la calidez,  
La voz del corazón no se convierte en palabras,  
porque de ahora en adelante te lo demostraré.  
Dios, por favor para el tiempo)

-_En este momento son las ocho de la noche y estoy en mi casa, cansada porque han sido días muy pesados por la promoción del disco, pero a la gente parece gustarle y las ventas han ido muy bien, incluso ya tengo mi primer club de fans, espero no te moleste pero en su mayoría son chicos_- dejó escapar un suspiro pesado -_Sin embargo, sería perfecto si estuvieras a mi lado…mi querido Yaten_.-

-_Ya no uso mi típico listón rojo y jamás te conté su historia, pero fue un regalo de Armand, mi primer amor. Al conservarlo, conservaba también mi pasado, pero ahora he sido capaz de mirar hacia mi futuro…a tu lado_-

La rubia suspiró y miró una foto de Yaten en su buró –no tuve tiempo de pedírtelo, además hubiera sido cursi, pero lo primero que quiero es que nos tomemos una foto juntos, sonará raro pero siento que así estaré más cerca de ti-

_wagamama de ii no  
kaeshi takunai to itte yo  
anata ga /watashi wo nozomu nara  
mayowazu ni kokoro ni hana wo soeru yo_  
(Está bien aunque sea egoísmo  
Lo diré, no lo regresaré.  
Si eres al único que deseo,  
Sujetaré una flor en mi corazón sin dudarlo)

En ese instante el celular sobre el buró vibra y Mina lo toma para ver una llamada perdida, el contacto era él, era el nombre de Yaten –mentira…- susurró incrédula y corrió hasta su ventana para recorrer sus cortinas y confirmar su ausencia en la enorme calle –debo estar equivocada…sólo debieron cruzarse las líneas- suspiró y volvió a su cama, pero el celular volvió a sonar, está vez era una llama, sin ganas lo tomó y lo llevó a su rostro –bueno…-

-Mina…- escuchó del otro lado de auricular.

Las palabras murieron en su boca y su corazón se sobresaltó –es otra ilusión...hace días que sueño lo mismo- desilusionada colgó, era extraño, pero cada vez que pensaba en él, era difícil saber si era realidad o sólo un sueño, una jugarreta de su mente ensimismada sólo por él. Ya había pasado otras veces, no sólo llamadas, un día incluso creyó verlo pasar entre la multitud, corrió tras él, pero desapareció –me estoy volviendo loca- susurró la rubia, quien estaba a punto de arrojar el aparato sobre la cama cuando volvió a sonar, con fastidio lo llevó a su oído –de nuevo Yaten ¿no?- murmuró con tristeza.

-Mina…estoy en casa…regresé- escuchó por el aparato.

-_regresé…dijo…él-_ Mina analizó el mensaje y de golpe se puso de pie.

–por favor…no cuelgues…soy yo…he vuelto…- dijo la voz con agitación del otro lado del auricular.

Sin más, Mina abrió la puerta de un golpe y bajó corriendo las escaleras, como pudo esquivó todo a su paso y salió de la casa, no colgaba mientras escuchaba suspiros de cansancio mezclados por el teléfono. Llegó a la calle y miró a todos lados, la adrenalina estaba acumulada en su cuerpo, mientras su respiración trataba inútilmente de normalizarse.

_everytime, everyday, everything...  
kotoba ni shinaku temo  
anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na bassho  
moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara  
futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo..._  
(Siempre, cada día, todo...  
Aunque no se convierta en palabras,  
Tú eres mi lugar especial,  
Si sólo se me pudiera cumplir un deseo  
Dios, por favor para el tiempo)

De pronto lo distinguió, llegó corriendo por la calle izquierda, su celular también estaba en su oído, ninguno se atrevió a colgar. Mina sintió sus ojos humedecerse y un nudo formarse en su garganta –Ya…Yaten- balbuceó difícilmente.

Él transpiraba, había corrido y se notaba, pero ahora caminaba a paso lento hacía una inerte Mina en medio de la calle –estoy en casa- repitió por la bocina del aparato.

La rubia le sonrió y sintió sus lagrimas descender –bienvenido-

Ya estaban a unos pasos uno del otro, cuando Mina rompió su posición para arrojarse a sus brazos y llorar intensamente, lo más desahogadamente, como tratando de liberar todas las lágrimas acumuladas por su ausencia, ahora las arrojaría, ahora que había vuelto a ella.

-no llores…ya estoy aquí…sólo para ti- le susurró Yaten sin soltarse de su abrazo –te extrañé…te extrañe mucho Mina-

Temblaba, ella misma podía sentirse nerviosa y emocionada -yo igual, te extrañaba cada minuto que pasaba- Lo dijo entre llanto, un llanto que parecía no tener intensión de detenerse.

_everytime, everyday, everything...  
moshi hanare temo boku ga tsunagi tomeru yo  
anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na hito  
everytime, everyday, everything...  
shinjiru yo toki ga tomara nakutemo  
unmei nara itsu datte meguri aeru yo ne?_

(Siempre, cada día, todo...  
Aún si estamos lejos, haré que estemos juntos otra vez  
Eres mi persona especial  
Siempre, cada día, todo  
Créelo, aún si el tiempo no puede detenerse,  
Si es el destino, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar ¿Cierto?)

No supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron así en medio de la noche fría, abrazados el uno al otro, los minutos pasaban desapercibidos si estaban juntos y ahora reponían un poco del tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Pasaban tantas preguntas por la cabeza de Mina ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo está tu planeta?...pero la verdad ahora, todo había desaparecido, no había tiempo, no había mundo –Ya…Yaten…yo- balbuceó con exaltación y se perdió en la verdosa mirada de aquel hombre frente a ella, sin duda estaba nerviosa, era un hombre distinto… más alto… más fuerte… más maduro…más hombre – pensó con mejillas encendidas -pero en el fondo es el mismo, el mismo Yaten tímido de siempre.

_unmei nara bokutachi wa meguri aeru yo ne?_

(Si es el destino, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar ¿Cierto?)

Yaten la observó con infinita ternura, ese rostro que soñaba continuamente, la existencia que le daba fuerza y regocijo. Sin duda, para él tampoco pasaron desapercibidos los cambios de la joven de cabellos dorados, el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer, pero con esos ojos azulados resplandecientes de niña, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios temblorosos, entreabiertos… palpitantes… deseables.

La vio alzar su mano para tocarlo, pero también la vio dudar y agachar la cabeza apenada. Entonces sonrió, él también estaba nervioso, pero era el momento de comenzar a crear la confianza necesaria en su relación –Mina- susurró él haciendo que ella alzara la mirada –no te detengas…acaso después de todo este tiempo has decidido alejarme de ti-

-no- se apresuró a vociferar ella y al verse descubierta bajo el tono de su voz –no es eso…es que… me da algo de pena…es que…tú…estás más guapo que nunca…- susurró en un hilo de voz apenas audible para el peliplateado, quien la miró con semblante divertido.

-_no se da cuanta de que ella produce el mismo efecto en mí_- pensó el cantante con turbación al reconocer sus emociones –entonces…si es por eso…tócame…de verdad quiero que lo hagas…-

-pero yo…-

-Mina…después de todo este tiempo no he pensado en otra cosa que tenerte entre mis brazos, ahora mismo no puedo pensar en otra cosa, pero necesito que tú tomes la iniciativa, no quiero forzarte a nada- finalizó el joven con determinación.

Era verdad, podía distinguir un leve sonrojo en la faz del cantante, ahora comprendía que él también estaba conteniéndose y no podía seguirse engañando, quería tenerlo a su lado, tanto tiempo sin él, era el momento de apartar las dudas -Yaten…- susurró la joven quien lentamente se acercó y llevó su mano hasta el rostro de él acariciándolo con ternura. El peliplateado cerró los ojos ante el contacto y pronto tomó esa mano para besarla.

Entonces Mina sonrió con satisfacción, era como la señal de que ambos estaban bien, habían roto la barrera, ahora podía mostrarle sus sentimientos. Así, se puso de puntillas para obtener la altura y subió hasta rozar tímidamente los labios del joven frente a ella –Yaten…te amo…- murmuró la rubia y regreso sus pies al suelo para volver a su lugar.

Se atrevió, entonces ahora él también lo haría y sin previó aviso la tomó del rostro para unir sus labios en un profundo beso. Aún podía oler la sal que sus lágrimas desprendían y sentir sus emociones a través de su tembloroso cuerpo, en ese momento él también pareció sentir un escalofrío recorrerlo como una descarga eléctrica y ejerciendo presión pidió acceso, solicitud que fue concedida de inmediato.

Un fuego se encendió, podía sentirlo recorrer su boca, con infinita gracia y posesión pero, a la vez con una inseguridad que le daba un virginal toque. Mina estaba fuera de este mundo, el suelo bajo sus pies era de gelatina y poco a poco las fuerzas la abandonaban, por ello tuvo que asirse de los hombros de joven y dejarse arrastrar a donde él la llevaba.

Habían sobrepasado la intimidad del otro, pero eso en vez de alejarlos, los uniría más, de eso estaba seguro, ahora ya no podrían estar lejos el uno del otro, no sin que él extrañara su presencia, su calidez desbordada y sus diminutos y rosados labios. La sintió aferrarse a él y perdió todo el control que le quedaba. La abrazo por la espalda con fuerza y separándose sólo unos milímetros, inclinó su rostro hacia el lado contrario para volver a captar sus labios y besarla aún más apasionadamente que antes.

Una ola de sentimientos inundaron todas y cada una de sus neuronas, sofocando cualquier intento de regresar a la realidad. Ella sólo correspondió, sin embargo, era extraño, ya que sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, pero era un llanto purificador, eran lágrimas de felicidad y su beso era como magia –_es como una suave ventisca o la tenue luz de una estrella…_-

-también te amo… princesa Venus del amor- susurró Yaten sin separarse por completo y volvió a unir sus labios en un beso.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-_A partir de ese día las lágrimas de dolor cesaron y la felicidad guío nuestro camino y el de mis amigas. Hay que hacer siempre lo posible por lograr nuestra primordial misión en la vida: ser feliz_-

-¿qué escribes?- preguntó Yaten mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y recargaba su mentón en el hombro de la rubia.

Mina suspiró y dejó la pluma a un lado –he encontrado el diario que comencé a escribirte aquel día que te fuiste-

Yaten se sentó sobre la cama al lado de Mina -pero ya lo he leído-

-sí, pero no escribí lo que pasó el día que regresaste y quiero terminarlo- comentó ella con sutileza.

Entonces se acercó y recargó su cabeza sobre la de su mujer -¿y cómo acaba?-

-aún no tiene final…pero te aseguro que será estupendo- sonrió Mina mientras llevaba la mano a su vientre abultado, Yaten la imitó y entrelazó su mano con la de ella, sintiendo a su primogénito moverse dentro de la mujer que lo liberó de su soledad, aquella con quien compartiría su felicidad y todo lo que les deparara el futuro…con la mujer de su vida.

_-Y recuerden que algunos sueños, pueden hacerse realidad-_

**Fin n.n**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ahhhhh cómo lo ven…llenó sus expectativas jejeje espero que por lo menos un poco, ahora que ha llegado a su fin, me motiva a seguir con la otra historia que ya voy preparando.

Muchas gracias por su atención y nos vemos en futuros fics.

Adelanto: Por cierto, la nueva historia va a ser más larga y voy a meter a la mayoría de los personajes principales. Si les gusta el Seiya&Serena, el Taiki&emy y el Mina&Yaten, les adelanto romance e intriga jajaja ya después veremos que les parece.

Bueno, Ja matta!!!!! Nos vemos!!!! n.n


End file.
